Fade into you - Remake
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: Ketika Cho Kyuhyun mengejar Lee Sungmin, ia beranggapan bahwa Sungmin menyajikan suatu tantangan baru baginya. Sungmin akhirnya menyerah untuk menjalani hubungan yang berbahaya namun sangat bergairah dengannya. Bersama-sama mereka menemukan hasrat terdalam, juga rahasia tergelap masing-masing... / KYUMIN / GS / NC / My first Remake Fanfiction :) CH 3 [ END ] is UP !
1. Chapter 1

FF | KyuMin | Fade into You [ Remake ] By Kate Dawes

Remake By Akiyuerahime

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun [ as Max Dalton ] | Lee Sungmin [ as Olivia Rowland ] | Park Hyomin [ as Jacqueline Mathers ]| Itano Tomomi [ as Krystal Sherman]| Choi Siwon [ Chris Cooper ] | Jo Kwon [ as Kevin ]

Rated : M

Chapter : 1 / 4

Warning : GS | NC [ Sex activity ] | Typo and Misstypo

Genre : Romance | Angst | Drama

Disclaimer : Story line by Kate Dawes, i'm nothing T^T

Note : Remake ini saya buat karena kecintaan saya pada chara Max Dalton XD Dan berhubung saya banyak pekerjaan sehingga harus –kembali- mengundur pem-bublish-an FF saya yg on going, saya me-remake ini sebagai hiburan dan permintaan maaf saya T_T Jeongmal Mianhae, semoga teman2 bisa memaklumi kesibukan saya :'(  
Walau hanya re-make, semoga FF ini berkenan dan bisa diterima ^^

Saya bersedia membuat GS kembali karena ini merupakan FF Remake, bukan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, semoga readers mengerti maksud saya 8D

**Daniel Powter feat May J [ Back to your heart ] | Oneshot [ BAP ] | Caffeine [ Yoseob ] | Michael Buble [ lost ] – **

_**Sungmin's POV **_

Aku telah tinggal dan bekerja di Seoul hanya tiga minggu ketika aku bertemu dengan pria yang akan mengubah segalanya bagiku. Aku pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya, tapi hanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ketika bekerja sekitar Seoul.

Sebagai seorang gadis biasa, baru lulus dari Shappire University, dan kemudian pindah ke Seoul. Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang Cho Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, tapi aku tidak pernah sedikitpun memperhatikan ketika namanya muncul di dilayar sebuah film. Dia adalah penulis dan produser, aku mengaku bersalah – sebenarnya tidak peduli – untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa dia sebelum aku mulai melihat namanya di dokumen dan mendengar namanya di kantor.

Sebelum berjalan kekantornya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, aku menemani bosku Jo Kwon, untuk sebuah rapat. Jo Kwon sedang melobi, agar salah satu klien di agensi kami bisa mendapatkan peran di film yang diproduseri oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

Tampang Cho Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak akan membuatku terkejut, jika aku mau sedikit repot mencari dia di google dan sedikit mencari tahu tentang dirinya sebelum rapat dimulai. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Terserah jika mau menyebut aku sebagai orang baru, tapi itu sesuatu yang benar-benar tak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku, fokusku adalah presentasi ke klien.

Hampir sebagian besar waktu kami selama satu jam berada di kantor Cho Kyuhyun, aku duduk di sana menatapnya, tak bisa fokus dengan rapat yang berlangsung Tingginya kira-kira 6 kaki (182 cm), dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang langsing, itu bukan bentuk fisik seorang binaragawan, tipe kesukaanku, tapi dia memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti huruf V. Kukira pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup membantu juga. Celana panjang abu-abu gelap, dan kancing kemeja putih dengan dua atau tiga kancing pertama terbuka, mengungkapkan kulit halus dan putih pucat.

Rambutnya cukup panjang untuk bisa diacak-acak jika saja ada seorang gadis punya kesempatan untuk menggerakkan jari-jari diatasnya. Pada awal pertemuan, rambutnya tampak disisir ke belakang dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang berlebihan memakai gel. Tapi setelah berjam-jam, rambutnya mulai mengering, dan aku pikir mungkin dia baru saja mandi di kamar mandi pribadi di kantornya. Mungkin dia sudah bekerja sebelum rapat, dan dalam tiga puluh menit ketika aku menunggu di ruang tunggu, dia berada di kamar mandi sambil menyabuni ...

_See?_ Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku merasa terganggu. Dan sejujurnya, ini sedikit membuatku marah. Aku datang ke kota ini untuk bekerja, membangun diriku sendiri, memulai hidupku. Aku tak mau menjadi tidak mampu dalam mengendalikan diri disetiap area hidupku, apalagi dengan pria. Aku pernah bermasalah dengan pria, dan ketika aku tiba di Seoul, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

_Bekerja. Aku berada di sini untuk bekerja_. Aku terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, mengulanginya seperti mantra terus dan terus dan berulang-ulang...

"Bagaimana pendapat anda, Ms. Lee?"

Ini akan menjadi cukup buruk jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jo Kwon. Tapi itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, aku duduk disebelah bosku dan diseberang seorang mogul Seoul, tertangkap basah karena aku melamun.

Aku sudah menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, memindahkan pandanganku dari bibir kematanya. Aku langsung melihat bahwa matanya campuran antara biru terang dan abu-abu, tapi kali ini aku melihat bahwa satu alisnya dinaikkan untuk menekankan pertanyaan yang ditujukannya padaku. Aku tak memiliki petunjuk tentang konteks dari pertanyaannya tersebut. Dan benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh dan tidak berguna. Tapi tak ada cara lain,dan aku membiarkan itu terjadi.

Tanpa ragu kukatakan, "Dengan segala hormat, Mr. Cho, saya menghargai diminta untuk memberikan masukan, tapi Mr. Kwon adalah ahlinya di sini." Kataku dengan senyum dan menatap sekilas ke arah Jo Kwon.

Untungnya, Jo Kwon mengerti isyaratku dan langsung memberikan argumen untuk mendukung klien kami.

Diselamatkan oleh sedikit kecerdasan. Ini jarang terjadi padaku, tapi ketika itu terjadi, sepertinya selalu terjadi ketika itu benar-benar penting.

Ini adalah bagian di mana kamu akan berpikir bahwa aku akan mendapatkan kontrol diri dan memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Jo Kwon , aku menatap Kyuhyun. Sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja, dia bisa berpikir aku hanya menonton reaksinya terhadap permainan Jo Kwon. Tapi itu salah.

Aku seorang gadis dari Busan. Cukup normal. Cukup jinak, sebenarnya. Aku sudah tidak perawan, dan aku sudah pernah berhubungan seks. Aku belum pernah menonton pornografi, dan yang membuatnya lebih aneh lagi adalah bahwa gambaran itu yang muncul di kepalaku. Mereka seperti sekelumit adegan dalam sebuah film, seperti cahaya yang berkedip dan kau mengingat aksi yang dilakukan dalam film tersebut. Dalam hal ini, aku yang melakukan aksi itu, telungkup, dengan Kyuhyun di belakangku... merobek bajuku langsung di tempat tidur.

Beberapa kali ia melirik padaku, aku khawatir bahwa dia bisa melihat apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku tahu, ini gila.

Ketika rapat usai, Kyuhyun bangkit dan menghampiri Jo Kwon, dia menjabat tangan Kevin dan menempatkan tangan yang lainnya di belakang lengan Jo Kwon. Aku belajar di mata kuliah psikologi bahwa itu adalah sikap yang menunjukkan kekuasaan dan dominasi. Aku tak terkejut, itu sudah biasa di Seoul.

Kyuhyun menatapku, "Ms. Lee, senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Terima kasih Mr. Cho."

Aku menerima uluran jabat tangannya, "Panggil aku Kyuhyun."

Tangannya besar dan kuat, dan jabat tangannya hangat, Jika aku ingin sedikit melodramatis, ada aliran listrik kecil yang berlompatan dari tangan kami. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, kehangatan jabat tangannya sudah cukup mendebarkan.

"Baik Kyuhyun-ah, panggil aku Sungmin."

Dia tersenyum, "Sungmin" dan kita semua pun berbalik menuju pintu.

Jo Kwon pergi duluan menuju keruang tunggu, dimana dia dengan cepat langsung bercakap-cakap dengan sekretaris Kyuhyun, "Sepertinya kita hampir setiap hari berbicara ditelpon…"

Percakapan mereka meredup ketika aku merasa tangan Kyuhyun dipunggungku. Dia membungkuk dibahuku, mulutnya dekat ditelingaku.

"Cara mengelak yang bagus, tadi."

Aku menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika aku bertanya, apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin, kau menanganinya dengan sangat bagus Sungmin-ah."

"Aku tidak-" Aku akan mulai berbohong tapi dia langsung menyelaku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia tertawa. "Aku sedang menggodamu. Lain waktu kita akan bicara, segera, aku yakin itu."

Aku merasakan aliran darah mengalir deras ke mukaku. _Bagus, merona dalam suasana profesional_.

Jo Kwon menemui kami lagi, dan sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun, aku tidak pernah sesenang itu ketika akhirnya kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

Perjalanan kembali dari studio ke kantor sangat singkat, dan ketika menyetir, Jo Kwon selalu mengatakan bahwa rapat berjalan dengan lancar, dan artis kami, Park Hyomin sudah hampir bisa dipastikan akan mendapat peran, dan itu adalah hal yang besar bagi agensi kami.

Ketika lampu merah, Jo Kwon menatapku "Ngomong-ngomong, kau melakukan hal yang sangat bagus disana. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Apa itu?"

"Cara kau memperlakukanku, maksudku, kau sudah cukup paham dalam masalah ini dan bisa berkomentar, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengajakmu sama sekali, tapi… baiklah terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Aku sedikit khawatir Jo Kwon mengetahui alasanku yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun yakin untuk memilihnya, Tapi Jo Kwon berpikir aku hanya asisten yang baik, yang membiarkan bosnya untuk menangani semuanya.

Sisa hari berjalan dengan baik, meskipun banyak dihabiskan dengan memikirkan tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku yakin, aku tidak pernah melihat contoh yang sempurna, ketika orang-orang berkata tentang pria bisa menjadi cantik.

Aku selalu berpikir itu kata sifat feminin, dan kukira ada beberapa orang terkenal yang layak menyandangnya, tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum aku melihat Kyuhyun. Aku tak habis pikir, dia harusnya menjadi bintang film daripada menjadi orang dibelakang layar, Kenapa? Apakah dia pernah berakting dan tidak menyukainya? Atau gagal?

Menjelang sore, aku akhirnya meng-google namanya menggunakan telpon genggam. Aku merasa sedikit paranoid akan tertangkap basah ketika melakukan penelitian tentang dirinya setelah rapat, yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebelumnya.

Yang pertama muncul adalah daftar dari situs IMDb-nya. Ada satu foto dirinya, yang diambil ketika acara red carpet, itu bukan foto close-up, jadi tidak mewakili dia sama sekali. Aku menscroll kebawah, dibagian daftar kreditnya: tiga judul film sebagai penulis, Sembilan judul film sebagai produser. Tak ada akting atau sutradara.

Aku sudah kagum padanya pada saat rapat berlangsung, dan semakin kagum, ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menulis salah satu film favoritku, dan pernah dinominasikan untuk mendapatkan Oscar.

_Whoa_. Pria ini adalah orang besar dari yang kukira, dan aku tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya. Meskipun Jo Kwon tidak menjelaskan, tapi dia sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terpentingnya yang dia dapatkan sepanjang tahun ini. Pikirku karena kami akan menjual Park Hyomin, sekarang aku tahu, itu karena kami akan bertemu salah satu orang besar di Seoul.

Aku scroll keatas, dan melihat tanggal lahirnya. Dia baru 29 tahun. Dan sangat tidak biasa, meraih kesuksesan di level diumurnya yang masih muda. Dia terlihat santai, ramah, tidak sombong dan tidak menutup diri. Terutama dengan komentarnya yang melegakan hati, ketika aku meninggalkan kantornya.

Pada akhirnya aku benar-benar terpesona dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku tak tahu berapa banyak kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang akan kurasakan di beberapa bulan kedepan.

Aku meninggalkan kantor dengan gugup, bukan hanya gara-gara Kyuhyun, tapi juga karena aku masih baru dengan pekerjaanku, baru untuk seluruh bisnis di Seoul, dan aku adalah bagian utama dari apa yang bisa menjadi masalah besar dengan bintang pendatang baru dan sebuah film blockbuster (film yang sangat sukses dan populer). Permainan telah dimulai – Jo Kwon bilang kita mungkin akan tahu sesuatu minggu depan.

Untuk mengurangi kecemasanku, aku membuka tutup Volkswagen Beetle baruku, dan membiarkan udara Seoul menerpa rambutku ketika aku menyetir pulang. Mobil adalah belanja termahalku seumur hidupku. Aku sudah menabung semenjak lulus kuliah untuk uang muka. Itu adalah perjalanan yang menyenangkan dari Busan ke Seoul.

Ketika sampai di rumah aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Tomomi sedang mengangkangi seorang pria di sofa.

Tomomi Itano dua tahun lebih tua dariku, dan sudah tinggal di Seoul selama tiga tahun, sebenarnya dia gadis berdarah jepang. Dia adalah teman kakakku Heechul, dan benar-benar sudah seperti saudara, ketika dia tahu aku menuju selatan Seoul ia menawarkan agar aku tinggal di sana selama yang aku butuhkan.

Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu seluruh kebenaran tentang mengapa aku ingin melarikan diri dari Busan. Kebanyakan orang berpikir itu hanya tentang keinginan sebuah awal baru setelah kuliah. Dan kebanyakan orang juga berpikir itu karena aku putus dengan Choi Siwon setelah tiga tahun berpacaran dengan serius.

Apa yang orang-orang tidak ketahui adalah pada saat tingkat terakhirku di Busan, Siwon sudah berselingkuh dengan lebih dari 3 wanita. Itu saja alasanku untuk mencampakkan dia, tapi ada hal penting yang tidak aku ceritakan, sekalipun kepada orang tuaku. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu hanyalah kakakku Heechul dan Tomochiin.

Tomochiin datang ke Seoul untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai artis, tapi seperti kebanyakan yang lain, dia akhirnya menjadi seorang waitress sambil menunggu dia ditemukan oleh seorang pencari bakat. Yang membuatku kagum, dia tidak pernah memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu dan meminta Jokwon untuk menawarinya pekerjaan. Dia bertekad untuk melakukan usahanya sendiri.

Ketika dia mendengar pintu terbuka, dia menoleh " Oh, hey."

Dia tidak beringsut dari pria itu. Mereka berdua berpakaian, dan aku merasa tidak enak, karena aku masuk pada saat mereka baru saja memulai. Tentu saja dia bisa melakukannya dikamar, tapi ini adalah Flat miliknya, jadi aku tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Hey, maaf." Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan khawatir."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan melalui ruang tamu dan kamar tidurku, tetapi Tomochiin menghentikanku.

"Ini Junho." katanya menatapku kemudian menatap Junho.

Aku tersenyum, "Hai."

Dia menatapku melalui kelopak matanya yang berat, "apa kabar?"

Aku kembali menatap Tomochiin, yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Junho, sambil tetap mengangkanginya. "Aku akan kekamarku."

Dia bangkit meninggalkan Junho, "Tidak apa-apa, kami sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk makan malam."

Ada dimana saat aku ragu-ragu tentang tempat makan, tapi tidak pernah terpikir untuk mencoba menjawab pertanyaan sambil mengangkangi seorang pria tampan. Mungkin aku yang ketinggalan jaman.

"Ada ide?" katanya

"Kau libur malam ini?"

"Oh, ya. Mereka memiliki terlalu banyak acara untuk dijadwalkan dan bertanya apakah aku ingin pergi."

Hal itu terjadi setidaknya lima kali dalam tiga minggu sejak aku tiba di Seoul. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Tomochiin mampu membiayai hidupnya meski sering libur, tapi itu bukan urusanku.

Junho sedikitpun tidak memperhatikan percakapan kami, Matanya tertuju ke arah Tomochiin, terutama ke payudaranya, yang kelihatan berusaha keluar dari baju Tomochiin yang ketat, aku merasa bahwa Junho benar-benar tidak peduli dengan rencana makan malam pada saat itu.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk makan malam di Little Sushi. Sayangnya Junho ikut bergabung bersama kami. Aku ingin bercerita semua tentang Kyuhyun kepada Tomochiin, tapi aku tak ingin Junho ikut mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Faktanya adalah aku tidak pernah mendengar Tomochiin bercerita tentang Junho.

Sesudah makan malam, dia berkata akan pergi ke tempat Junho, dan mungkin akan pulang larut malam.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan malam ini. Aku bisa saja menelpon Heechul, tapi terlalu cepat untuk bercerita tentang Kyuhyun pada kakakku itu. Dia pasti hanya punya hal negatif tentang itu. Dan berkata untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang-orang "type Seoul", seperti juga orangtuaku sering bilang.

Aku menghabiskan malam dengan menonton beberapa film karya Kyuhyun di Netflix, dan bertanya-tanya kapan aku berjumpa dengannya lagi.

Minggu depannya, aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun, aku bicara sekali dengannya, ketika Jokwon memintaku untuk menghubungkannya dengan Kyuhyun ditelpon.

Hyomin menelpon setiap hari untuk bertanya apakah aku mendengar sesuatu tentang dia yang akan mendapatkan peran di film itu. Jokwon meyakinkannya bahwa menunggu adalah wajar, dan hari kamis dia sudah memerintahkanku untuk memberitahu Hyomin bahwa Jokwon berada di sebuah rapat, yang berarti aku harus mengambil alih tugas menghibur dan meyakinkannya.

Satu malam, sesudah makan dan minum lebih dari segelas anggur, aku bercerita kepada Tomochiin tentang pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

Aku tertawa, "Aku tak tahu siapa dia sebelumnya, sampai aku mencari tahu. Dan ini terjadi setelah aku bertemu dengannya, " Aku menceritakan semuanya tentang rapat itu.

"Oh, ya aku tahu filmnya, ya ampun, aku hanya tidak tahu namanya."

Mayoritas kita seperti itu. Menurut Jokwon, dan dikonfirmasi oleh pengalamanku sendiri, orang jarang tahu penulis dan produser, kecuali untuk beberapa nama besar.

"Dan," aku berkata "bagian terburuknya adalah, dia sangat tampan dan seksi."

"Kenapa itu menjadi bagian terburuknya?"

"Karena, aku harus bekerja dengannya dan aku tidak bisa fokus ketika dia ada didekatku atau ketika dia ada di telpon."

Tomochiin meneguk minumannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau di Seoul, sayang. Bersiaplah untuk terpesona oleh banyak orang."

Tomochiin menelpon ke kantor pada hari jumat sore. "Ayo ke Gangnam!"

"Apa? kapan?"

"Akhir pekan ini."

Aku tidak siap untuk bepergian kemanapun, apalagi ke Gangnam, " Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa? Ini Gangnam sayang! Kita tidak butuh alasan apapun. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan alasan, ini bagus untuk merayakan sebulan pertamamu bekerja pada the biz (bisnis hiburan)."

Tomochiin adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal yang menyebut dunia hiburan dengan "the Biz." Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah dia berusaha terlalu keras. Mungkin itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan representasi.

Aku melihat jam di komputerku – 4.16 "Kedengarannya bagus, pertama-tama kupikir aku tak punya pakaian khusus ke Gangnam, dan – "

"Oke, kau mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak pergi, tapi kau akan pergi."

"Kata siapa?"

Suaranya menggema, seperti pada saat dia berjalan kekamar mandi. "kataku. Ini adalah bagian inisiasi. Ayolah ini hanya dua hari. Percayalah, kau tak akan menyesalinya."

Hening, akhirnya aku memikirkan sesuatu. "Siapa saja yang pergi?"

"Hanya kau dan aku."

Aku senang, ketika mendengar Junho tidak ikut. Ada sesuatu pada laki-laki itu yang tidak aku sukai, seperti cara dia menatap Tomochiin, cara dia menatapku, ketika Tomochiin meninggalkan kamar. Dia tak banyak bicara. Tapi dia suka menatap dalam-dalam, itu sangat mengganggu, aku tak tahu, apa yang Tomochiin lihat pada diri Junho, dan aku tak akan bertanya, itu bukan urusanku.

Dia semakin membujukku. "Aku akan membayar biaya bensin dan semua hal lainnya, serahkan padaku."

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu aku _tak perlu_. Tapi aku mau."

"Baiklah," kataku. "Kapan kau ingin pergi?"

Pada pukul sembilan malam itu, kami sudah menyetir dua jam dari sekitar empat jam perjalanan menuju Gangnam. Cuacanya bagus, dan sedikit macet, meskipun kami terjebak di belakang sebuah RV di suatu tempat yang memperlambat kami.

"Bagaimana kabar Heechul?" Tomochiin bertanya.

Ini membuatku sadar, aku sudah tidak berbicara dengannya sekitar seminggu, suatu rekor bagi kami. Aku sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat menelponnya. Dan tentu saja, dia juga tidak menelponku, jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah. Dua jalan yang berbeda, hanya itu.

"Kukira dia baik-baik saja," Jawabku.

"Kau kira?"

Aku menjelaskan bagaimana aku tidak menelpon Heechul akhir-akhir ini.

Tomochiin mengecilkan suara stereo. "Kupikir dia akan suka disini."

"Ha, aku meragukan itu."

"Aku tahu, maksudku, jika dia diberikan kesempatan, jika dia diberikan _sedikit kesempatan_."

Yang kami bicarakan adalah kakak perempuanku, dan nada bicara Tomochiin sedikit negatif sarkastis jadi aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Ya."

Apa yang coba dia katakan adalah, kakakku telah mengambil rute yang sama dengan ibuku, menikah muda, punya anak dua, dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tak ada ambisi lain di luar hal-hal itu. Jujur, aku menghormati itu. Aku hanya berharap Heechul bisa melihat dunia sebelum dia menetap. Dia hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi dia bertindak seperti dia berumur tiga puluh tahun. Dia bertindak seperti ibuku. Dan melihat bagaimana aku sudah punya dua orang tua yang ingin membuat setiap keputusan untuk hidupku, hal terakhir yang aku butuhkan adalah yang orang tua yang ketiga.

Dan, sungguh, ia seharusnya tahu itu. Tekanan untuk menjadi Mrs. Choi Siwon adalah seperti sesak napas yang terjadi secara lambat dan konstan. Beberapa kali setelah aku putus dengan dia, ibuku telah mendesakku untuk menumpahkan seluruh kebenaran tentang apa yang telah dilakukan Siwon. Apa yang menghentikanku dari melakukan hal itu adalah perasaan bahwa itu hanya akan membuat mereka lebih protektif terhadapku. Dan dengan kota yang sekecil itu, ada setiap kesempatan di mana dunia akan mendengar ceritaku, dan orang-orang tidak akan percaya padaku. Sebaliknya, mereka akan bersatu di belakang Choi Siwon, seorang jemaat gereja Korea, dan mantan gelandang dari tim yang dua kali juara football di SMA. Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah untuk tetap menunduk dan pergi saja.

"Oh, well," Tomochiin berkata. "Dia yang rugi."

"Ya."

Percakapan itu tidak akan semakin jauh bahkan jika aku berusaha menghentikannya, karena tak lama kemudian kita melihat lampu-lampu Gangnam dan orang-orang seperti memberi isyarat untuk datang ke sana. Aku sangat gembira.

Kami tiba di hotel, menyerahkan kunci mobil ke valet, dan masuk kedalam, yang hanya bisa aku gambarkan sebagai sensory overload.

Cahaya, musik, denting mesin permainan, berdengung, bersenandung dan berdering. Orang dimana-mana. Orang-orang yang terlihat sedih. Orang-orang yang mencari kegembiraan. Orang-orang tampak seperti kesurupan. Aku pasti bagian dari kelompok terakhir.

Kami langsung ke kamar, menyegarkan diri, dan berpakaian untuk malam pertama kami di Gangnam. Aku punya gaun hitam favoritku, heels hitam, anting bulat dari perak, dan kalung perak dengan liontin anggrek Gehry - hadiah dari ibuku.

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?" Kata Tomochiin.

Aku menjulurkan kepalaku keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil memakai anting-anting. " Tentu saja tidak, kau terlihat seksi."

Aku melihat diriku lagi di cermin. Aku benar-benar merasa agak seksi.

Kami turun ke kasino pada tengah malam. Ini sudah menjadi lebih sibuk dalam waktu yang relatif singkat ketika kami berada di lantai atas.

"Ini adalah ketika Gangnam benar-benar akan dimulai," kata Tomochiin padaku saat kami keluar lift.

Sementara dia bersikeras membayar semuanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memberiku uang untuk berjudi. Aku menghargai dia membayar tagihan untuk tempat kami menginap tapi tidak untuk berjudi. Aku merasa lebih nyaman kehilangan uangku sendiri.

Dan dalam waktu singkat. Roda rolet telah mengisapku dan mengambil anggaran perjudianku untuk malam ini. Setelah itu, aku hanya minum tiga gelas anggur dan melihat orang-orang, dan pada akhirnya memang sangat menarik hiburan di tempat seperti Gangnam.

Orang terakhir yang aku ingin lihat adalah Kyuhyun, tapi dia di sana, berdiri di dekat meja permainan craps, terlihat menakjubkan, tentu saja. Dia memiliki janggut yang sepertinya tidak bercukur selama dua hari tapi selain itu wajah halus, dan ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, blazer hitam, dan kemeja biru, tanpa dasi. Dia tampak lebih tinggi dari kupikir saat ini. Mungkin itu hanya kontras frame yang kuat di samping setengah lusin atau lebih orang lain. Dan wanita. Siapa yang bisa melupakan wanita? Mereka semua pirang, dan mereka semua tergantung pada dirinya diantara guliran dadu.

Aku memikirkan kembali pertanyaan Tomochiin apakah dia tampak seperti pelacur dan menyadari, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Wanita-wanita ini tampak lebih dari pelacur. Mungkin itulah mereka. Perkiraanku tentang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jatuh sedikit.

Aku berdiri di sana mungkin selama lima menit, menonton, dan kemudian Tomochiin muncul di sampingku.

"Sialan blackjack. Ini curang!"

Tanpa berhenti menatap Kyuhyun, aku berkata, "Kalah besar, ya?"

"Yup. Aku biasanya lebih baik di... apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bukan _apa_," kataku. "Siapa."

"Oke. Siapa." Dia berbalik untuk berdiri disampingku dan melihat kearah yang aku tunjuk.

"Dia hot."

"Sudah kubilang. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun. "

Tomochiin memegang gelas anggur miring di mulutnya. "Oh, wow."

"Ya. Wow saja tidaklah cukup."

"Lihatlah pelacur-pelacur tak tahu malu itu di sekelilingnya."

Sekarang, sudah cukup banyak yang aku lihat. Beberapa dari mereka tampaknya melangkah terlalu jauh hingga sepertinya akan menjatuhkan gaun mereka di sana di kasino terbuka dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun pada mereka.

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat lain," kataku.

Tomochiin mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang permainan yang disebut Keno ketika aku melihat Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Dan aku tidak akan bertatapan dengannya, dan dia tidak akan melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Oh, tidak," kataku pelan.

"Itu tidak harus permainan Keno. Kita bisa menemukan...-"

"Tidak," kataku.

"Dia melihatku."

Tomochiin memandang ke seberang ke arah Kyuhyun. "Dia memanggilmu kesana."

Aku tahu aku seharusnya datang. Kami memiliki bisnis dengannya dan mengabaikan dia bukan keputusan bisnis yang cerdas. Banyak yang tergantung dengan keputusannya mengenai apakah Hyomin akan mendapatkan peran atau tidak.

"Pergilah!" Tomochiin mendorongku.

"Aku ingin melihat tampang wanita-wanita itu ketika kau sampai di sana."

Aku menatapnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau selalu dapat mengandalkanku untuk memberi dukungan."

Saat aku mulai berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, itu seperti seseorang telah menurunkan volume suara se isi kasino. Mataku tertuju pada dirinya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku. Aku melalui kerumunan wanita di sekelilingnya. Mereka enggan untuk memberikanku jalan sampai Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya.

"Halo, Sungminnie."

"Mr. Cho. Maksudku, hai, Kyuhyun. Maaf. Kau mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak memanggil , dan aku..." Ya Tuhan, betapa memalukan. Aku terdengar begitu bodoh, aku bahkan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku memutuskan untuk hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih senang di panggil Mr. Cho."

Aku menghargai humornya. Ini membuatku nyaman sedikit.

"Apa yang kau minum?"

"Anggur. Chardonnay."

Ia melambai ke pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Chardonnay. "Dan satu White Russian untukku."

Pelayan berkata, "Ya, Sir," dan ketika ia berjalan pergi Kyuhyun berbalik kearahku.

"Terima kasi," kataku.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tahu tentang permainan craps?"

Aku menatap meja yang membingungkan, kemudian naik ke bandar. Aku tak pernah bermain craps dan tidak mungkin akan tahu caranya dalam dua detik, terutama dengan anggur yang menjelajah melalui aliran darahku dan suhu yang naik ketika berada di situasi ini.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban tidak," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar."

"Tidak masalah." Dia ke meja dan mengambil dadu. "Lagipula, Kau di sini hanyalah untuk keberuntunganku."

"Aku tidak yakin aku tipe keberuntungan yang kau inginkan." Aku berhenti dengan singkat dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah kehilangan anggaran judi di bawah tiga puluh menit.

Kyuhyun menatapku dari atas dan ke bawah, kemudian naik lagi. "Kurasa kau persis seperti apa yang kuinginkan."

Wajahku memerah. Aku merasa panas menjalar mulai dari dadaku dan naik sampai keleherku. Apa yang aku butuhkan setelah mendengar itu adalah segelas air dingin. Tidak untuk diminum, tapi untuk menyiram wajahku dan membangunkanku dari pengalaman yang aneh.

Pelayan kembali dengan minuman kami. Kyuhyun menaruh uang seratus dolar pada nampan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia menyodorkan segelas anggur, mengangkat gelas White Russian-nya dan berkata, "Untuk Gangnam." Kami mendentingkan gelas kami bersama-sama, dan saat aku menyesap anggur membiarkan mataku berkeliaran di kerumunan di sekitar kami. Para wanita pasti tidak menyukai apa yang mereka lihat. Aku membayangkan beberapa dari mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa jam menempel padanya seperti perban, dan di sini aku, seorang gadis yang bagi mereka tampaknya datang entah dari mana, dan sekarang adalah obyek rayuan Kyuhyun. Merayu dengan intens. Mungkin lebih dari itu...

Dia mengangkat genggaman tangannya di antara wajah kami dan membuka jari-jarinya, menunjukkan dadunya. "Tiuplah ini."

Alis didahiku terangkat. Tidak perlu pikiran kotor untuk paham dengan segala macam interpretasi cabul tentang kata-katanya, tapi itu bukan maksud kata-katanya. Itu adalah apa yang dia katakan. Ada nada memerintah, yang disampaikan dengan resonansi mendalam dari suaranya sangat jantan.

"Ayo lakukan," desaknya saat aku ragu-ragu.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dekat ke wajahku. Aku menarik napas tajam, kemudian meniup dadu, dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia meluncurkannya ke atas meja. Ketika dadu itu akhirnya berhenti, aku melihat bahwa masing-masing telah mendarat pada angka dua.

"Hard way four." bandar berkata, dan meraup dadu.

Orang-orang di sekitar kita bersorak. Kyuhyun menatapku. "Kerja yang bagus."

"Itu bagus, kukira?"

***

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya, ia mencoba menjelaskan permainan itu padaku. Aku hanya paham sangat sedikit. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat baik. Pada saat aku berdiri di sampingnya, ia telah memenangkan lima puluh ribu dolar. Itu hanya salah satu aspek tambahan pada malam itu yang membuat kepalaku berputar.

Tomochiin telah berada di kerumunan, dan ketika kami berhenti bermain aku memperkenalkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tomomi, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Cho Kyuhyun. "

Dia tersenyum ketika mereka berjabat tangan. "Saya adalah penggemar dari karya Anda."

"Terima kasih."

Ini adalah bagian di mana kupikir Tomochiin akan memberi isyarat halus - atau mungkin tidak begitu halus - petunjuk bahwa ia adalah seorang aktris, tapi itu tidak dia lakukan.

Jadi aku yang melakukannya. Tapi dia menghentikanku sebelum aku terlalu jauh. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," katanya tiba-tiba. "Mr. Cho, senang rasanya benar-benar bertemu Anda." Ketika dia menatapku, aku melihat bahwa dia benar-benar seperti tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan menunggu dikamar. Atau ... terserah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dan dengan itu, ia pergi ke tempat lain di kasino, meninggalkanku berdiri bersama Kyuhyun, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Kyuhyun dan aku akhirnya berada di area bar kecil yang dikelilingi oleh kaca. Ruangan itu penuh dengan musik piano live. Ketenangan ini memberi jeda yang bagus dari pengaruh energi tak henti-henti lantai kasino.

Ini gelas kelima dari anggur yang ku minum. Aku bukan seorang peminum, mungkin harus berhenti di gelas ke empat. Mungkin ketiga. Tapi disinilah aku, meminum lima gelas anggur dalam hitungan hanya dua jam, sementara Kyuhyun menikmati White Russian-nya.

Sial, apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan, aku tak tahu. Aku sudah melebihi batasku menghabiskan waktu sendirian dengan seorang pria seperti ini. Kupikir akan ada banyak pembicaraan bisnis, tetapi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit ia mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak akan kusangka–sangka.

"Kenapa kau single, Sungmin-ah?"

"Mungkin aku tidak single." Aku memutuskan untuk bersikap main-main, daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya: _Oh, pacarku satu-satunya berselingkuh tiga kali dan kemudian membuatku ketakutan sampai aku harus pindah ke luar kota, pada dasarnya mengusirku keluar dari kota, dan sejak itu aku belum pernah berkencan, dan ngomong-ngomong di setiap tidurku aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan pernah benar-benar percaya pada seorang pria lagi karena Siwon telah menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang gelap dengan begitu baik, meskipun kupikir aku mengenal jiwanya. Masih tertarik?_

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak memakai cincin di jarimu." Dia mengambil tanganku dan ibu jarinya membelai tempat kosong di mana cincin itu akan berada. "Dan kau datang ke sini tidak dengan seorang pria."

Aku mendongak dan membalas tatapannya. "Ini adalah weekend khusus wanita. Menjauh dari pacar masing-masing selama beberapa hari."

"Benar." Matanya mengungkapkan rasa gelinya. Dia bisa melihat jauh kedalam diriku.

"Dan kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Dia memandang sekeliling bar, lalu kembali menatapku. "Kau."

Kyuhyun menyentuhku, dan cara dia berkata "Kau," sarafku langsung kesemutan. Aku menyilangkan satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, dan tekanan di antara kedua kakiku memicu riak kegairahan. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu bergairah hanya karena duduk dengan seorang pria. Dan sekali lagi, aku belum pernah duduk berdekatan dengan pria manapun yang bisa menyaingi daya tarik seksual seorang Cho Kyuhyum.

Ini adalah ide yang buruk. Aku perlu untuk mengubah subyek pembicaraan atau keluar dari sana. Terlibat hubungan dengan Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bisnis yang buruk. Dan bahkan mungkin lebih buruk untuk membiarkan dia terus merayuku dan kemudian menolaknya. Aku tidak hanya harus melindungi diri, tapi juga harus melindungi pekerjaanku.

Dengan sopan aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segelas anggur dan berdiri.

"Punya kencan panas yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"Bukankah ini kencan yang panas?"

"Bisa saja."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Kyu. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam..." Aku melangkah ke lantai kasino.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu kembali ke kamar."

"Baiklah," kataku.

Kami berjalan ke arah lift dan aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa ia mungkin mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Untungnya, lift penuh sesak. Sayangnya, kami berdesak-desakan bersama-sama, dengan Kyuhyun ada dibelakangku. Aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya keras di atas Bokongku.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar hotel, aku berkata, "Tomochiin mungkin ada di sini. Jadi, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Dia menahan pintu tetap terbuka dan melihat ke dalam kamar dari atas kepalaku. "Dia tidak di sini. Bagaimana kalau sedikit kecupan untuk selamat malam?"

Aku menggeleng. "Maafkan aku-"

Sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, dengan cepat, menekan mulutnya ke arah mulutku. Lidahnya memisahkan bibirku dan meluncur ke dalam mulutku. Dia terasa samar-samar seperti minuman Kahlua. Janggut dua hari tak di cukur terasa kasar dan maskulin, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak aku dapatkan. Kyuhyun berbau cologne mahal dan itu membuat aku ingin mengubur wajahku di lehernya dan menghirupnya aromanya.

Aku tahu aku tak sepantasnya seperti itu, tapi aku membiarkan dia terus menciumku. Dan membiarkan dia masuk ke kamar, dan semua pertahananku lepas sudah. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya dengan sekejap, dan dia mendorongku mundur sambil lidahnya menjelajahi mulutku.

Bagian belakang kakiku menyentuh tempat tidur dan aku hampir terjatuh. Dengan gesit lengannya menahanku, dan menurunkanku dengan lembut ke tempat tidur.

Kakiku terpisah dan gaun hitamku naik ke atas, memperlihatkan pahaku padahal malam ini aku tidak berencana memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun. Tangan Kyuhyun melilit bagian belakang salah satu pahaku dan dia menetap di antara kedua kakiku. Melalui celanaku, dan melalui kain celananya, aku merasakan ereksinya terhadapku.

"Tunggu," kataku, menarik mulutku menjauh darinya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Tidak biasa bercumbu di tempat tidurmu?" Dia menciumku lagi.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya untuk mendorongnya. Tapi begitu aku merasakan otot bisepnya, aku meremasnya. Dia mengerang. "Kau menyukainya?"

Ya, aku suka, tapi aku tak akan mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Kyu, aku serius."

Dia berhenti menciumku, berhenti menggosokkan dirinya terhadapku. Tapi disinilah dia. "Aku juga. Aku ingin kau, Min. Di sini. Sekarang."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan lidahnya dalam mulutku, menjilati lidahku.

Aku menutup mataku dan kemudian jariku membelai rambutnya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak di telingaku dan udara yang semakin panas yang berasal dari napas Kyuhuyun yang berat yang membuat ciuman kami semakin panas. Tangannya mengelus pahaku dengan posesif, jari-jarinya membelai tepi celanaku. Ia menarik diri dari ciuman dan menunduk saat ia mengangkat ujung gaunku lebih tinggi, mengekspos kaki telanjang dan celana dalam sutra, yang kini sudah mulai basah.

"Ya Tuhan, Min. Kau begitu seksi." Suaranya begitu rendah hingga hampir berupa getaran pada saat itu, tubuh kita begitu dekat hingga seolah-olah aku bisa menyerap suara yang dia buat.

_Situasi ini benar–benar panas_.

Dia mendorongku, membiarkanku merasakan betapa keras kejantanannya. Aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku menatap matanya dan melihat keinginannya. Pikiranku berenang berfantasi, membayangkan menjadi obyek yang dia inginkan.

Kyuhyun meraba bahuku. Satu jarinya membuat tali gaunku tergelincir kebawah.

Ini dia. Ia akan membuatku telanjang. Keadaan tak akan bisa kembali lagi setelah itu. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak ingin berhenti, tapi karena aku juga tak ingin.

Ini buruk, berita buruk. Itu penuh dengan potensi untuk merusak hubungan bisnis kami. Ini bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Ini bisa menghancurkanku, secara profesional dan emosional.

Di atas semua itu, ada risiko besar tentang gaya hidup Seoul-nya yang terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini sepanjang waktu. Saat benih keraguan dan ketakutan yang tidak menguntungkan memasuki pikiranku, aku tak bisa membuangnya. Aku tidak ingin masuk dalam daftar wanita petualangannya.

_Aku harus menghentikan, sebelum semuanya jadi terlalu jauh_.

Ketika aku mendengar pintu terbuka, aku mendongak dan mataku bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun. Dia berkata, "Persetan," dan menarik dirinya dariku, pindah ke posisi duduk di tempat tidur.

Tomochiin muncul di kamar sebelum aku bisa merapikan diriku. Aku baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidur, gaunku masih naik sampai pinggulku. Memalukan, ya, tapi itu cara yang paling mudah keluar dari situasi ini.

Tomochiin terhenti. "Ups. Maaf. Aku akan pergi."

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa," kataku, menarik kembali gaunku menutupi kakiku agar lebih lebih terhormat.

Kyuhyun menatapku. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk dan menatap Tomochiin. "Kyuhyun baru saja akan pergi."

Kyuhyun berdiri.

Aku berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

Tomochiin melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Guys, serius, jika kalian ingin aku pergi..."

"Kau baik sekali," kataku.

Ketika kami keluar ke lorong, Kyuhyun mendorongku ke dinding dan menciumku, lidahnya menjilat dengan nikmat melalui mulutku.

"Hampir saja," katanya.

"Ya. Syukurlah dia datang."

"Tidak, tidak bagus sama sekali. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, Min."

Aku menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mungkin lebih defensif daripada yang aku butuhkan. "Ini mungkin akan menjadi ide yang baik jika kau melakukannya."

Kyuhyun membungkuk, wajahnya hampir dua inci dari wajahku. "Apakah aku tampak seperti tipe orang yang tidak akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?"

Dia menciumku lagi untuk satu menit penuh, kemudian melangkah mundur, mengamatiku dari atas kebawah, dan berkata, "_Kau sempurna_."

Lalu ia berjalan menyusuri lorong, tidak menengok lagi. Aku berdiri di sana dengan diam, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku selama beberapa jam terakhir.

Ketika Kyuhyun berbelok menyusuri lorong aku bersandar ke dinding dan berkata pelan: "_Begitu. Juga. Kau_."

TBC

Nyahahahahaha~ Saya bener-bener lagi gila sama novel ini XDDD

Kalo dipikir2 ya, Max Dalton itu Charanya lebih ke Siwon dari pada Kyuhyun. Tapi karena saya KMS, yaaaaaaaa~ -_- *disogok Kyu* lol

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan nama, ini deh susahnya kalo nge-remake ;O;

Chapter depan mungkin ada NC nya

Ini mungkin Cuma 4 chapter, per chapternya itu 3 bab di novelnya XD

Tapi ini Trilogy O.O

Jadi kalo Fade into you tamat, ntar nyambung ke Fade into Me. Buat yg udh baca Novelnya pasti ngerti

Ini ga saya protect buat perkenalan XD Chapter2 yg ada Ncnya bakal saya protect –sepertinya-, karena saya ga mau dibaca sama yg ga suka NC, takutnya ga nyaman. Jd ya saling menghargai saja ^^v

Ch2 udah ada di WP XD nanti saya umumin (?) kapan bakal bagiin Password, buat yang nanti mau pass-a sms aja ya

Oke, mind to RNR? 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Fade Into You by Kate Dawes**

Remake By me [ Akiyuerahime ]

Casts : Cho Kyuhyun [ as Max Dalton ] | Lee Sungmin [ as Olivia Rowland ] | Park Hyomin [ as Jacqueline Mathers ]| Itano Tomomi [ as Krystal Sherman]| Choi Siwon [ as Chris Cooper ] | Jo Kwon [ as Kevin ]

Rated : M

Chapter : 2

Warning : GS | NC [ Sex activity ] | Typo and Misstypo

Genre : Romance | Angst | Drama

Disclaimer : Story line by Kate Dawes, i'm nothing T^T

Note : Remake ini saya buat karena kecintaan saya pada chara Max Dalton XD Dan berhubung saya banyak pekerjaan sehingga harus –kembali- mengundur pem-bublish-an FF saya yg on going, saya me-remake ini sebagai hiburan dan permintaan maaf saya T_T Jeongmal Mianhae, semoga teman2 bisa memaklumi kesibukan saya :'( Walau hanya re-make, semoga FF ini berkenan dan bisa diterima ^^

Mungkin chapter depan sudah tamat, berarti ga jadi 4 chapter XD

Saya bersedia membuat GS kembali karena ini merupakan FF Remake, bukan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, semoga readers mengerti maksud saya 8D

**-I hate you [ Eru feat Junhyung 'BEAST' ] | I wanna go home [ Michael Buble ] | Tears Drop [ ScReW ] -**

.

.

.

.

Tomochiin memberiku omong kosong tentang seluruh kejadian itu sepanjang sisa akhir pekan. Kami menghabiskan Sabtu berjalan sekitar Gangnam, makan siang di buffet murah. Memanjakan, tapi tidak terlalu sehat, dan hanya itu yang aku inginkan setelah mengalami malam yang gila.

Aku tak melihat Kyuhyun lagi sampai Minggu pagi. Aku dan Tomochiin check out dari hotel, berdiri di meja resepsionis. Karena akhir pekan ini dia yang traktir, ia membayar tagihan dan aku hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di pintu masuk restoran hotel, mengenakan pakaian kasual. Dia memakai kacamata Ray Bans-nya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat matanya. Kurasa dia mungkin sedikit mabuk dan ia melindungi matanya dari cahaya.

Di sampingnya berdiri wanita pirang cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan gaun merah. Dia membelakangiku jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Wanita itu berdiri dengan satu kaki disilangkan di atas yang lain, pergelangan kakinya terkunci. Dia mengenakan sepatu tumit lima inci yang memamerkan otot betisnya. Dia tampaknya banyak bicara.

Pada satu titik dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa melihat bahasa tubuhnya yang membuat perutku bergolak. Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku adalah orang yang menolaknya pada malam itu. Tapi aku membenci kenyataan bahwa aku harus mengakhirinya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan hal yang benar, tapi aku masih benci itu.

Kyuhyun telah mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia tidak menyerah, dia bukan tipe pria yang tidak mengejar apa yang ia inginkan. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berpikir bahwa itu tidak benar, tapi melihat dia dengan perempuan itu seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahku. Tentu saja dia pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia kejar. Tentu saja dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan dia mungkin tidak ingin aku. Itu karena aku bukanlah satu-satunya. Persis seperti yang telah kuramalkan sendiri ketika dia berada di atasku di kamar hotel malam itu.

Aku benar-benar harus membiarkan ini berlalu...

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa hari minggu adalah hari saling menanyakan kabar dengan orangtuaku, jadi aku menelepon mereka ketika kami kembali.

Mereka menggunakan telepon yang berbeda di rumah dan ketika aku mengatakan kepada mereka apa yang telah kulakukan di akhir pekan kemarin, ada jeda kemudian hening sebelum ibuku berkata, "kau dengar apa katanya?"

"Ya."

"Well, kau tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mengatakannya."

Ini adalah hal biasa untuk orang tuaku. Mereka berdua sangat konservatif dan sangat menuntut kepada Heechul dan aku, tapi untuk urusan memberi ceramah biasanya tugas itu jatuh pada ibuku.

Ibuku berkata, "Mereka menyebutnya 'Sin City', apa kau tahu itu, Min-ah?"

"Ya, Bu, aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya."

Oh, kalau saja dia tahu betapa aku hampir saja berbuat dosa dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu itu kan, Yeobo?" sepertinya ibuku juga memarahi ayahku.

Aku menyudahi obrolan dengan bertanya tentang topik favorit mereka yaitu, Taemin, keponakanku. Mereka menceritakan setiap hal kecil yang Taemin lakukan saat ia hampir merayakan ulang tahunnya yang pertama, dan ibuku berkata,

"Kau akan melihatnya segera. Thanksgiving, kan?"

Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku pasti pulang untuk Natal, tapi belum yakin saat Thanksgiving. Ini memicu perdebatan sepuluh menit, dan pada akhirnya aku sangatlah siap mengakhiri telpon yang melelahkan itu.

.

.

.

.

Aku pergi keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Tomochiin berbaring di sofa menonton TV. Dia terpaku dengan argumen tentang dua Kardashian bersaudara. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan menonton selama beberapa menit, tapi itu menjengkelkan dan aku mampu untuk tidak memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Ketika acara TV sedang iklan, Tomochiin mematikan suara televisi.

"Apa yang salah?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunan.

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Hanya ... aku tak tahu."

Dia duduk dan menghadapku.

"Ini tentang bukan?"

Aku menarik kakiku ke kursi, memeluk lututku ke dadaku, dan mendesah.

"Apakah itu jelas?"

"Uh, yeah. benar-benar jelas."

Aku menceritakan segalanya, apa yang terjadi setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar hotel sehingga dia tahu tidak ada yang terjadi. Nah, tidak banyak, pula. Hanya cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi topik pembicaraan berulang, Tomochiin mengatakan bahwa aku harus melupakan malam itu.

"Dengar..." katanya.

"Jika kau akan menjalani hidupmu di sini, Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Terutama karena kau akan bekerja di sekitar aktor, sutradara, produser... Maksudku, coba pikir, Kau cantik, lajang, dan banyak pria menyukaimu. Ini bukan Busan, dan ini bukanlah kota kecil kita."

Ya dia benar. Aku berada di perairan yang belum terpetakan dan mungkin ini diluar jangkauan kepalaku. Tetapi jika aku akan hidup di sini, aku harus belajar untuk berurusan dengan itu. Itu tidak berarti aku harus tidur dengan setiap pria yang membuatku tertarik, itu berarti aku harus menjadi terampil dalam memilih yang tepat untuk mengatakan iya dan mengatakan tidak untuk orang yang tidak tepat.

Aku harusnya tidak menarik Kyuhyun pada situasi seperti itu, dan aku merasa sedikit bersalah tentang hal itu.

Tetapi _masalah terbesarnya_ adalah, apakah kejadian malam itu akan membawa dampak kepekerjaanku.

"Sial. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika dia ternyata Park Hyomin batal mendapat peran dan jokwon tahu sebabnya? Aku akan kacau."

tomochiin bangkit dari sofa dan menyambar gelas kosong. Dia berjalan ke dapur sambil menjawab.

"Kupikir tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan tentang hal itu sekarang. Kecuali mungkin meneleponnya dan tidur dengan dia sekarang."

"Ayolah, aku serius."

"Aku tahu," katanya, suaranya terdengar dari dapur. "Maaf. Seandainya aku bisa memberimu saran. Apakah kau ingin minum anggur?"

"Ugh. Tidak, aku sudah banyak minum khir pekan ini."

Tomochiin jelas tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi aku berharap dia memiliki beberapa pendapat untukku. Bahkan sesuatu yang kecil dan tidak berarti yang mungkin memicu solusi dalam pikiranku. Tapi semua harapan itu pupus ketika dia datang kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh! Acara itu sudah mulai lagi." Dia meraih remote televisi dan membesarkan volume.

"Maaf, aku harus menonton lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tiba di kantor Senin pagi bertekad untuk mengembalikan pikiran jernihku sebelum perjalanan ke Gangnam, yang berarti fokus pada pekerjaan dan pekerjaan saja, dan itulah yang aku lakukan sepanjang minggu. Bekerja siang hari, Netflix di malam hari.

Kami tidak mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun atau orang-orangnya sepanjang minggu. Aku bicara beberapa kali dengan Hyomin, dan ia menjadi semakin sulit untuk ditangani. Park Hyomin yakin ia tidak akan mendapatkan peran. Sekali lagi, aku harus menjadi terapis dan menjaganya secara stabil.

Jumat ini aku harus bertemu dengan seorang komedian yang yang bercita-cita menjadi actor papan atas. Tugasku adalah melakukan ulasan dan membuat resume untuk surat-surat lamaran yang di kirim kepada kami oleh orang yang mencari agen.

Kim YoungJae terlambat lima belas menit untuk pertemuan, kesan pertama yang buruk bagi seorang aktor mencari representasi. Dia mengenakan celana jeans hitam, t-shirt putih, jaket kulit hitam, dan terlalu banyak aftershave.

Kami pergi ke ruang konferensi dan mulai dengan beberapa obrolan ringan tentang cuaca dan lalu lintas yang mengerikan, percakapan khas Seoul.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku tahu aku sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang berpikir terlalu banyak tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia terus mengatakan betapa sutradara audisi tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, betapa ada banyak sekali bakal terpendam di luar sana yang belum dimanfaatkan dan dia adalah "_cream of the untapped crop_" (orang terbaik) dan bagaimana industri itu terlalu khawatir dengan uang yang berdampak merugikan pada seni.

Dia tidak jelas dengan sikapnya itu, dan itu bukan tugasku untuk mengubahnya. Dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Jokwon.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah dengan mengatakan padaku bahwa ia pernah ikut di dua episode _Friends_, dan ada bagian dialog untuknya di dua episode tersebut. Ia mengklaim bahwa ia seharusnya menjadi salah satu karakter yang terus muncul yaitu mantan pacar Im yoonha. Mudah bagiku untuk memeriksanya tapi itu tak perlu kulakukan. Aku adalah penggemar besar dari serial itu dan aku mungkin pernah melihat salah satu episodenya sampai tiga kali. Aku akan ingat orang ini. Jadi aku menambahkan "pembohong" ke daftar negatifnya.

"Jadi kenapa anda tidak punya perwakilan agen sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, agen saya baru saja meninggal, jadi itu sebabnya mencari agen yang baru."

Aku merasa tidak enak untuk mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh, aku ikut berduka mendengarnya. Siapa namanya? Pria atau wanita?" Aku melontarkan pertanyaan untuk menemukan resume miliknya.

"Jang Geun Suk."

Aku berhenti. Itu adalah nama agen yang mewakili karakter Minho pada _Friends_. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini? Dia gila atau bodoh, atau dia mengira aku bodoh. Pada titik ini aku memutuskan ini tidak lucu dan aku tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk mendengarkan omong kosongnya lagi.

Aku segera mengakhiri pertemuan dengan berdiri dan mengatakan padanya

"Terima kasih telah mampir. Kami akan menghubungi anda." Itu adalah cara yang baik untuk mengatakan:_Jangan hubungi kami, Kami yang akan menghubungi Anda_.

"Kau punya rencana malam ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku tertegun, mengingat betapa dingin aku telah memperlakukannya.

"Maaf?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu mungkin kita bisa 'berkencan'," katanya, sambil jarinya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Saya rasa tidak."

Dia merendahkan suaranya, bukan untuk kepentingan privasi, tetapi dalam upaya nyata untuk terdengar seksi.

"Anda tak tahu apa yang telah Anda lewatkan."

"Saya punya pacar."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, sekali lagi, tidak."

Dia melangkah ke arahku, melihat tepat di dadaku.

"Kau benar-benar panas. Katakan saja apa yang kau mau."

Jengkel, aku mengatakan padanya hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku mau? Sebuah hukuman serius untuk anda." Aku melangkah menuju pintu ruang konferensi, membukanya, dan melangkah ke samping. Aku memberi isyarat keluar pintu dengan tanganku.

"Semoga berhasil, Mr. Kim."

Dia berdiri tegak dan mulai bergerak menuju pintu. Aku memberinya sedikit lebih banyak ruang.

"Anda tidak harus menggerutu tentang itu," katanya.

Aku biarkan dia keluar dari ruangan, menuju lobi, dan ketika ia meraih pintu utama aku berkata,

"Dan Anda _tidak harus_ memakai aftershave murahan begitu banyak!"

Dia terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Pintu kantor Jokwon terbuka dan ia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, maaf. Semuanya baik-baik saja. "

"Oke. Aku sedang ada panggilan, tapi beri aku..." Dia melihat jam tangannya. "Beri aku sekitar lima belas menit dan kita akan membahas beberapa DVD demo ini."

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang itu dari meja ruang konferensi untuk membuang ke tempat sampah, dan berpikir apakah Kim Youngjae memang benar. Aku tak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai perempuan penggerutu sebelumnya, tapi kukira ada bagian dari diriku yang hanya butuh sedikit stres dan menjadi orang menjengkelkan untuk melepaskannya.

Aku khawatir tentang seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun dan dampak penolakanku terhadap pekerjaan. Ya Tuhan. Betapa bodohnya aku, membiarkan hal-hal ini sampai sejauh ini? Jokwon mungkin akan segera memecatku jika ia mengetahuinya.

Ketika kembali ke kantor, aku mendengar pintu JoKwon terbuka. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat dia melambaikan tangan meyuruhku ke kantornya. Aku meletakkan paket itu di atas meja dan pergi, di mana ia memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk duduk kemudian meletakkan jari ke bibirnya, menyuruhku diam dan hanya mendengarkan.

Jokwon beralih ke telepon speaker dan ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara halus dari Cho Kyuhyun.

_**Oh, sial. Ini dia**_**,** pikirku. Kyuhyun akan memberitahu Jokwon bahwa dia akan memberikan keputusan tentang Park Hyomin. Lalu kami akan kehilangan dia sebagai klien. Jokwon mungkin akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Gangnam, aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku, dan aku akan menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengar pepatah "Anda tidak akan pernah bekerja di kota ini lagi." _**Sialan, perutku, berhentilah melilit**_... Aku merasa seperti akan muntah di lantai kantor Jokwon.

Apa yang aku dengar adalah Kyuhyun berkata: _"... banyak audisi, secara langsung dan DVD, dan ini adalah salah satu keputusan yang sulit yang harus aku ambil. Hyomin bagus. Dia cantik dan dia sangat natural. Kurangnya pengalaman memang agak mengganggu sedikit..."__  
_  
_**Ini dia**_, pikirku.

"... Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diatasi," Kyuhyun berkata. Kemudian ia menyebutkan nama sutradara. "Donghae dan aku membicarakannya, dan dia juga terkesan. Kami ingin menawarkan peran kepadanya. "

Jokwon memberikan acungan jempol. "Senang mendengarnya, Kyu."

Aku mungkin lebih berbahagia mendengar kabar itu dibanding Jokwon. Sebuah aliran rasa lega yang luar biasa melandaku dan setiap otot di tubuhku menjadi rileks. Aku tidak merusak peluang Hyomin, atau bisnis Jokwon, atau masa depanku sendiri. Sekarang aku bisa santai.

Kyuhyun berkata, "Saya memiliki kontrak yang siap untuk ditandatangani. Mungkin Anda dapat mengirim asisten Anda untuk mengambilnya."

Ternyata terlalu dini untuk menjadi rileks.

Jokwon menatapku.

"Uh, tentu. Tidak masalah."

_Teruslah bernapas_, aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Bagus. Sekarang aku akan berada di kantor Kyuhyun. Ketika kupikir akhirnya semua stres dan kekhawatiranku sudah berakhir.

"Saya akan kesana dalam satu atau dua jam."

"Dia akan segera kesana. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih Kyu. Semoga bisa bekerjasama lagi dengan Anda."

"Saya akan menghubungi anda lagi, segera." _Klik_.

Jokwon menyentuh layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa besarnya ini?"

"Ini... yeah, sangat menakjubkan." Suaraku tidak terdengar antusias, tapi dia seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini adalah kesepakatan terbesarku dan yang paling penting sejauh ini." Dia berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir, berjalan untuk membuang energi gugupnya.

"Tapi kau sudah tahu itu." Dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Kau ingat bagaimana untuk sampai ke studionya, kan? Ke kantor Kyuhyun?"

Perutku mulai melilit lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu."

Jokwon mengingatkanku untuk menyebutkan namanya pada penjaga gerbang, dan dalam waktu lima menit aku sudah berada di mobilku, membelah kepadatan lalu lintas Seoul dan benakku berpacu dengan pikiran akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan ke studio, aku tersadar bahwa mungkin Kyuhyun memberi peran kepada Hyomin hanya untuk agar aku datang ke kantornya. Apakah itu mungkin?

_**Tidak, tentu tidak**_. Paranoid sepertinya telah menguasaiku. Tidak mungkin seorang produsen besar perfilman Korea akan menyewa seorang aktris hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit waktu kebersamaan dengan seorang asisten agen aktris. Terlalu banyak resiko dan uang yang dihamburkan. Seluruh reputasinya bisa jatuh hanya karena satu film yang gagal.

Sangat konyol memikirkan bahwa semua ini adalah hanya tipu muslihatnya agar aku datang ke kantornya. Dia memiliki banyak cara untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin tidak secepat ini, tapi dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau.

Aku sampai di gerbang penjaga dan diberitahu di mana untuk memarkir. Saat aku berjalan, mataku melihat sekeliling mencari apakah ada artis terkenal. Ya, aku masih cukup baru di Seoul untuk melihat para bintang.

Aku menemukan kantor Kyuhyun tanpa kesulitan. Ketika berjalan, aku disambut oleh seorang wanita pirang tinggi, dan terpana oleh kemungkinan yang sangat nyata bahwa dia adalah wanita yang sama ketika sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun pagi itu saat di Gangnam. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi itu masuk akal bahwa asistennya mungkin ada di sana. Mungkin dia bepergian dengan Kyuhyun sepanjang waktu. Mungkin dia ada di sana sendiri dan mereka kebetulan bertemu satu sama lain. Atau mungkin dia sedang tidur dengannya...

Apapun masalahnya, aku belum pernah bertemu denganya ketika pertama kalinya aku berada di sini.

Dia melihatku dan berkata, "Hai, bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya Lee Sungmin. Untuk bertemu Kyu…Mr. Cho."

"Oh, ya, dia sudah menunggu Anda. Ke kanan dan masuk." Dia memberiku senyum ramah.

Area menerima tamu milik Kyuhyun lebih besar dari seluruh kantor kami dan sepertinya tumitku mengklik ekstra keras saat aku berjalan ke pintu kaca buram yang mengarah ke kantornya. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memutar pegangan, dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sofa tepat di bawah poster besar film terakhir yang ia buat. Aku begitu gugup, terakhir kali aku di sini, aku tidak melihat detail kantornya. Ada cermin besar dan meja krom, kursi kulit hitam besar di balik itu, dan dua kursi yang lebih kecil di sisi lain. Di dinding ada poster film yang besar, menggunakan bingkai yang mahal, dan masing-masing memiliki pencahayaan sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah" katanya, berdiri untuk menyambutku.

"Hai, Kyu."

"Silakan duduk." Dia menunjuk ke sofa.

Aku ingin duduk di salah satu kursi di seberang sofa, dengan meja kopi besar yang memisahkan kita. Setiap langkah yang dibuatnya memancarkan kepercayaan diri, kewibawaan, dan seks. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya duduk di sampingnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengundangku, dan aku menyambutnya. Tapi aku duduk beberapa meter darinya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat lengannya dan dengan dramatis mengendus.

"Apakah aku bau?"

"Tidak." Sebenarnya anda harum luar biasa. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau duduk begitu jauh dariku. Kupikir kau memiliki alasan."

Ya aku punya alasan. Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengatakan padanya bahwa aku membutuhkan sedikit ruang diantara kami jadi aku tidak akan terjebak dalam permainannya di kamar hotel dulu.

Aku terus menjaga suara agar tetap terdengar profesional.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil kontraknya."

Kyuhyun turun dari sofa sampai dia tepat di sebelahku. Aku melihat kembali secara dekat pada matanya yang dalam, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk sempurna.

Dia menaruh jari di bawah daguku.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu sampai di sini." Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, ciuman lembut, tidak dengan lidah.

Ketika ia mundur kembali, aku berkata, "Kita benar-benar harus menghentikan ini. Atau...setidaknya membicarakannya."

"Kenapa merusak momen ini dengan bicara?"

Apakah dia serius? Dia tampaknya memiliki cara yang halus dengan wanita dalam segala aspek, jadi mengapa dia mengisyaratkan bahwa bicara itu tidak perlu?

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini adalah ide yang buruk?" Tanyaku.

Matanya meninggalkanku, dan tatapannya melayang ke tubuhku, kedadaku, kemudian kakiku, yang terlihat dari rok yang kupakai.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih baik selain kau dan aku bersama-sama."

"Dan '_bersama-sama_' yang kau maksud adalah seks, kan? Hanya seks."

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Apa pun yang kau suka. Apa yang kau suka, Min?"

Aku tak pernah melakukan diskusi yang begitu terus terang seperti ini sebelumnya. Itu membuatku sedikit gugup, tapi tidak sampai ketitik di mana aku akan kehilangan tekadku. Aku meminta sesuatu untuk minum, dan Kyuhyun segera menawariku _White Russian_.

"Apakah hanya itu yang kau minum?" Tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke area bar dikantornya.

"Sejak SMA. Aku tak pernah menyukai bir. Tidak pernah menyukai semua yang pernah aku coba, Tapi _White Russian_...dari awal mencoba aku sudah menyukainya dan tetap setia sampai sekarang."

Aku tertawa. " Air, terima kasih."

"Dingin atau panas?"

"Hanya air putih saja. Apa pun yang kau punya."

Aku melihat dia berdiri di bar, membelakangiku. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang, celana jeans biru, dan sepatu bot coklat gelap. Kaos menempel ditubuhnya, memamerkan bahu dan punggungnya yang lebar, pinggangnya langsing. Berkat celana jeans, aku melihat bokongnya yang indah untuk pertama kalinya, dan harus membuang mata darinya sebelum ia berbalik dan menangkap basah diriku. Dia seolah-olah sudah diciptakan dengan sangat hati-hati, dan dengan susah payah dibangun oleh seseorang yang mempunyai selera yang bagus dan sangat detail.

Aku memandang ke luar ke arah jendela besar dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat ke dalam area studio. Dari lantai tiga kantornya, aku bisa melihat beberapa set luar ruangan, beberapa di antaranya tampak tidak asing dari film yang pernah kulihat. Di kejauhan, Myeongdong sebagai latar belakangnya. Satu-satunya kelemahan dalam pemandangan ini adalah tidak mampu untuk melihat tulisan yang terkenal di lereng bukit.

Kyuhyun sedang membuat minumannya sambil berkata, "Hanya air putih saja, ya? Aku tak pernah mengira kau seorang gadis yang suka sesuatu yang biasa."

"Saya tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kadang-kadang kerumitan bisa sangat menarik. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku temukan."

Jelas, kami tidak berbicara tentang air di sini, dan kami berdua tahu itu.

Dia bergabung denganku di sofa, sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

"Jadi," katanya, "Kau ingin bicara. Mari kita bicara."

Aku meneguk air dingin itu, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Aku yang bicara duluan," katanya, menyelamatkanku. "

Mari kita terbuka. Kita tertarik satu sama lain. Kita berdua lajang-"

"Apakah menurutmu kita begitu?" Aku menyela.

" Iya bagiku. Apakah aku salah menilai situasimu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak salah."

"Baik. Jadi apa yang menghentikanmu?"

Aku menaruh botol air di atas meja dan menyilangkan kakiku.

"Aku tidak melakukan...ini. Aku tak akan tidur dengan dengan seorang pria secara tiba-tiba hanya karena mereka hot."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi kau pikir aku hot."

Kepalaku langsung jatuh.

"Ya. Ya, kupikir dirimu hot, oke? Puas?"

Dia meneguk _White Russian_-nya.

"Senang? Ya. Meskipun aku bisa lebih senang lagi."

"Dengar, apa yang ku maksud adalah bahwa dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar beberapa baris naskah dan langkah yang halus untuk bisa masuk ke dalam celanaku."

"Sebenarnya, kau memakai rok. Tapi itu hanya masalah teknis."

Aku menyukai selera humornya dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Dan, untuk di catat," ia melanjutkan, "Aku belum menulis satu baris naskah pun untuk ini."

"Oke, aku percaya kata-katamu untuk itu."

Dia duduk kembali di sofa, sekarang lebih dekat padaku. Aku mencium lagi aroma yang luar biasa maskulin dan hampir saja bertanya padanya apa yang ia gunakan, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Sebaliknya, aku berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik pada _casting cauch romp_*." (_*__hubungan seks yg dilakukan artis agar mendapat peran dlm suatu film.)_

Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak. Ketika ia kembali menatapku dia berkata,

"Aku juga tidak, Min. Bahkan, aku belum pernah mendengar '_casting cauch romp_' seperti yang kau katakan sepanjang karirku di kota ini."

"Tidak?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah sesuatu di masa lalu. Setidaknya, kupikir begitu. "

"Kau memiliki wanita pilihanmu sendiri, aku yakin. Omong-omong, ketika aku meninggalkan Gangnam Minggu pagi, aku melihatmu dengan wanita berambut pirang di luar restoran."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Ah, ya. Dia mencoba untuk menjual sesuatu padaku."

"Ya, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti melakukan itu." Aku meraih botol air.

"Dia bukan seorang pelacur. Dia bekerja di perusahaan yang memiliki hotel dan kasino dan satu lagi di the strip. Dia mencoba membujukku untuk membeli penthouse yang satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku punya satu di hotel tempat kita menginap."

Ya Tuhan. Jika dia membawaku ke penthouse, aku tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana tanpa memberi apa yang dia inginkan. Malam itu hampir saja aku menginginkan sesuatu dan itu nyaris menjadi hal yang pasti.

"Jadi," kataku, "Kau akan membeli satu lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tak melihat adanya kebutuhan punya dua penthouse di Gangnam."

"Pemikiran yang bagus."

"Terima kasih." Dia menyeringai dan meneguk minumannya.

"Mari kita kembali ke _casting couch_..."

"Jangan. Aku ingin kembali membahas pekerjaan saja."

Ini akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk berdiri, meminta kontrak, dan kembali pulang. Tapi tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bertumpu pada kakiku. Aku menunduk dan melihat dia menggerakkan tangannya, dan telapak tangannya mengusap lututku dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

Aku melihat dia melakukan itu selama beberapa detik, mengagumi bagaimana sedikit sentuhan mengirimkan kejutan rangsangan dikakiku. Dadaku terasa berat, dan aku merasa putingku mengeras.

"Kau menginginkan ini seperti aku menginginkannya," katanya.

"Aku melihatnya dalam caramu melihatku."

Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya dan dalam sekejap wajahnya bertemu dengan tatapanku, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Mulutku terbuka dan lidahnya masuk mengikuti undanganku tanpa ragu-ragu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, dan pada saat itu, aku tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia mengendalikan ciuman itu, panas dan licin, mendominasi dengan menjilat secara sensual sepanjang lidahku.

Kyuhyun menjauh dari wajahku sejenak.

"Kau tidak mengatakan tidak."

"Aku juga tidak mengatakan ya."

"Biarkan aku mencoba untuk membuatmu mengatakannya."

Mulutnya menguasai mulutku lagi.

Tangan Kyuhyun meluncur kepahaku perlahan. Denyut jantungku meningkat dalam mengantisipasi. Satu jari menggelincir kelubang kaki celana dalamku, dan aku merasa ujung jarinya membelai lipatanku yang basah.

"Oh, Tuhan," kataku didalam mulutnya.

"Itu hampir disebut ya."

Dia terus menggodaku dengan ujung jarinya, lembut sedikit lebih jauh setiap kali, tetapi tidak dekat dengan klitku.

Aku mengambil segenggam rambut dan meremas. Itu tebal, namun lembut, dan genggamanku tampaknya semakin membangkitkan gairah lebih dalam dari dirinya.

"Kita tak perlu melepaskan ini," katanya, sambil menarik bajuku.

"Tapi aku harus melihatnya."

Kyuhyum melepaskan kait braku, mendorong ke samping, memperlihatkan payudaraku.

"Ya Tuhan, Min..." Suaranya menghilang saat dia menundukkan kepala dan menutup bibirnya disekitar putingku. Aku melihat ujung lidahnya menjilati putingku, sementara tangannya meremas payudaraku yang lain.

Mulutnya beralih ke putingku yang lain. Mereka semakin ketat saat ini, karena perhatiannya, dan juga karena udara dingin yang bergegas melintasi jejak basah yang ditinggalkannya.

Rokku naik sampai pinggul. Ibu jari Kyuhyun meraih celana dalamku dan mulai menariknya turun kakiku.

Aku menunduk dan melihat bahwa itu akan lepas dari satu kaki, tapi kini celana tersebut tergantung dipergelangan kakiku yang lain. Kyuhyun meletakkan satu kakiku ke lengan sofa, menarik kakiku yang lain kepangkuannya, dan itu membuatku sangat terbuka untuknya.

Aku tak pernah merasa begitu rentan terhadap seorang pria sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga belum pernah dikendalikan oleh seorang pria seperti ini.

"Kau belum mengatakan ya, Min."

"Bukankah posisi ini sudah cukup menjawab?"

Dia menyeringai.

"Katakan saja."

Tangannya telah merayap kembali pahaku. Jari-jarinya melingkar di bagian bawah, meninggalkan ibu jarinya melayang kearahku.

Aku menatapnya. "Ya."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku kembali ke sofa sebagai reaksi ketika ibu jarinya bersentuhan dengan clitku. Dia memijat pelan membentuk lingkaran, memberikan lebih banyak tekanan, kemudian berkurang, kemudian lebih lagi.

Aku menatap lurus ke langit-langit ketika aku merasa mulutnya di leherku. Lidahnya menelusuri lingkaran kecil, dan kemudian ia sedikit menghisap.

Cara dia memperlakukan clitku sangat sempurna, dan aku bisa klimaks hanya dengan cara itu saja, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk Kyuhyun. Tangannya pindah dan menyelipkan satu jarinya di dalam diriku, mengubahnya karena ia membiarkannya meluncur masuk dan keluar dalam satu belaian pendek.

"Kau begitu terbuka untukku," katanya.

Suaranya sudah cukup untuk membuatku basah tadi, tapi efeknya adalah menjadi seribu kali lipat dengan jari-jarinya membelai tubuhku, dan memasukiku.

"Ya Tuhan, Min, kau lebih dari yang aku harapkan."

Aku memikirkan hal yang sama tentang dirinya. Pikiranku pun fokus pada tangannya, karena ia menyelipkan masuk kedua jarinya.

"Oh, ya, please," kataku.

"Katakan apa yang kau suka."

"Itu. Tepat .. te ...te..tepat.. disana. oh, Tuhan... "

Dengan kakiku di atas pangkuannya, aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya keras melalui celananya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa puas, sebaik dia melakukannya padaku.

Pinggulku melawan untuk memenuhi jari-jarinya yang membelai. Aku tidak menahan apapun.

Aku menatap kyuhyun. Dia menatap ke bawah diantara kedua kakiku, akupun melihat ke bawah juga. Jika kakiku telah terbuka lebih lebar, kakiku pasti akan menjadi kram. Tapi tak ada rasa sakit. Kenikmatan itu semuanya berasal dari tangan terampil milik Kyuhyun.

Cara dia merabaku lebih baik daripada seks yang pernah aku alami.

Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan dan aku tersentak.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah pintu terkunci, dan kemudian berpikir bahwa jika seseorang masuk aku tidak akan peduli. Ini terlalu nikmat.

Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku yang menutupi pangkuannya. Kejantanan Kyuhyun tegang dibawah celana jinsnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia mempertahankan kontrol diri padahal dia bisa menurunkan celananya dalam hitungan detik dan bercinta denganku.

"Aku akan membuatmu orgasme, Min. Ini semuanya tentang kamu."

Itu adalah jawaban mengapa ia terus memakai celananya. Ini semuanya tentang kamu. Tak pernah seorang pria mengatakan itu padaku. Ide seperti itu tak mungkin pernah terlintas pikiran orang-orang yang pernah bersamaku.

"Apakah kau siap klimaks untukku?"

"Ya. Ya."

Mulutnya menekan mulutku, nikmat, kuat dan posesif. Dia menundukkan kepala dan lidahnya membelai putingku, kombinasi antara gigi atas dan lidah memberikan sensasi yang sedikit tajam namun lembut.

Usapan menjadi cepat, dan telapak telapak tangannya menempel clitku. Sempurna.

Kyuhyun berkata, "Kau lihat bagaimana panasnya ini nantinya? Kau dan aku?"

Aku berada di titik di mana aku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku membuat beberapa jenis suara yang hamper berdecit. Darimana itu berasal? Kyuhyun telah membuatnya keluar dari mulutku, entah bagaimana.

"Seks kita akan begitu nikmat. Aku bisa membuatmu orgasme dengan seratus cara yang berbeda."

Setelah kejadian ini - Atau audisi ini? Aku tak ragu bahwa dia bisa.

"Aku ingin melihat matamu ketika kau orgasme, Min."

Kepalaku menghadapnya, dan ketika aku menatapnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau merasakan seberapa keras milikku terhadapmu?"

Aku mengangguk, menekan kakiku turun dan merasakan ereksinya. Aku membayangkan bagaimana miliknya merobek celana jinsnya.

"_Dia_ akan berada di dalammu segera, dan kau akan kembali merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang aku berikan sekarang."

"Kyu. Kumohon...aku mau..."

"Mau apa? Mau orgasme? Kau ingin aku membuatmu orgasme?"

"Semua ...- semuanya," kataku terbata-bata.

Seringai muncul di sudut mulutnya.

"Belum. Tidak semudah itu. Ini semuanya tentangmu sekarang."

"Oh, Tuhan, ya. Aku akan..."

Kata-kataku terhenti saat ia membawaku menuju orgasme. Pinggulku mendorong melawan tangannya. Dua jarinya tepat berada di tempat yang selalu aku temukan dengan jari-jariku sendiri. Sebuah tempat kebanyakan orang tidak pernah temukan, namun Kyuhyun telah memusatkan perhatian pada hal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Lihatlah aku," katanya.

Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan matanya memiliki tampilan seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan penaklukan besar.

Dia tahu dia memilikku. Dia tahu aku telah menyerah. Dan aku tak pernah menahannya sedikitpun. Ada intensitas untuk membuat diriku rentan kepadanya dan itu tak kuharapkan. Akan lebih mudah daripada yang aku pikir itu akan terjadi, dan imbalannya adalah di luar harapan terliarku.

Wajah Kyuhyun dekat dengan wajahku, begitu dekat sehingga dahi kami bersentuhan. Dia menatap jauh ke dalam mataku saat kabut orgasme yang terangkat dariku dan perlahan-lahan memudar kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kyuhyun mengaitkan braku lagi, dan menarik bajuku kembali untuk menutupiku. Dia pindah dari sofa dan berlutut di lantai, mengangkat pergelangan kaki yang masih memegang celanaku, dan memasangkan kembali satu kakiku yang lain. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku untuk membantunya menarik celana dari kaki ke pinggangku. Setelah merapikan rokku, dia duduk di sampingku sekali lagi.

Aku berpikir betapa uniknya bahwa ia memastikan aku berpakaian lagi, tertutup, dan tidak harus merasa tidak nyaman setelah masa-masa kerentanan telah berlalu.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

Dia mencium keningku dan kemudian memberiku sebuah ciuman panjang, pelan dan manis di bibirku.

Aku ingin tinggal, tapi aku harus pergi.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Ya. Aku tak ingin Jokwon bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Dia tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengambil kontraknya."

Aku pergi dan berdiri di pintu kantornya sementara ia mengambil amplop itu. Ketika ia menyerahkannya padaku, aku mengambilnya, tapi ia menahannya dan menarik kembali.

Aku menatapnya. Dia memiliki senyum yang menyenangkan di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Ms Lee."

"Senang berjumpa dengan anda lagi, Mr Cho."

Dia menyerahkan amplop besar. Aku memegangnya dekat dengan dadaku. Aku sedang menunggu untuk ucapan selamat tinggal mungkin sedikit kecupan di pipi. Sebaliknya, dia bersandar kemudian mencium telingaku dan berkata,

"Lain kali kita tidak akan terburu-buru, dan aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bercinta denganmu."

Aku menelan ludah. Keterusterangan dalam nadanya mengejutkan, dan hampir pasti akan membuatku tertawa jika itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki lain itu. Tapi sebenarnya adalah, aku terangsang oleh kata-katanya.

Dia meraih pegangan pintu, tapi sebelum ia membuka itu aku berkata,

"Kapan tepatnya waktu itu?"

Sialan. Ada nada keputus-asaan dalam pertanyaanku aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu.

Dia mendongak seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku pikir biarkanlah itu menjadi kejutan."

.

.

.

.

"Itu pasti membutuhkan waktu lama," kata jokwon saat aku berjalan ke kantor.

"Maaf."

Aku mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan dia, meskipun aku tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tampak bahwa aku sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Yah?" Katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dengan apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

Dia menyipitkan mata sedikit dan menatapku samping.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau tampak...berbeda. Apakah ada yang salah?"

Aku pernah mendengar istilah "_rambut kusut sehabis bercinta_" sebelumnya, tapi adakah istilah "_rambut kusut sehabis bercinta dengang jari_"? Apakah itu yang dia maksud? Atau mungkin aku hanya begitu gugup yang terlihat jelas wajahku. Lagipula, aku tak ingin dia memperjelasnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Jokwon. Aku sudah punya kontraknya."

Aku merogoh tasku untuk mengambil amplop.

"Dan kemudian setelah aku pergi, aku harus berhenti di suatu tempat dan mengurus sesuatu."

Tampaknya dia tidak percaya padaku.

Aku merendahkan suaraku dan menambahkan, "urusan pribadi." Aku membuat semacam wajah yang tampak malu untuk memperkuat ceritaku, dan tampaknya dia percaya.

"Ah, maaf," katanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir." Aku menyerahkan amplop ke Jokwon.

Dia membukanya, mengeluarkan kontrak dan dengan cepat melihatnya.

"Apakah kau tahu apa artinya kertas ini ? Ini sangat besar artinya bagiku." Dia menatap lagi dengan kebanggaan yang ekstrim di wajahnya.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

Dia mendongak dari kertas. "Senang bagi kita semua. Kau bagian dari tim di sini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuanmu."

Ini membuatku sedih mendengarnya. Untuk satu hal, itu adalah hal yang sederhana baginya, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang sering datang di Seoul. Dan yang kedua ketika aku tahu itu benar bahwa aku telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantu dia mendapatkan peran untuk Hyomin, dan aku juga melakukan banyak hal untuk menempatkan bisnis Jokwon ke dalam bahaya.

Semua itu akan menjadi salah satu rumor tentang Jokwon yang menggunakan asisten muda untuk membujuk eksekutif studio dengan cara yang tidak etis.

Aku sangat bahagia bahwa itu adalah hari Jumat dan aku punya dua hari penuh untuk pergi menjauh dari Jokwon dan kantor.

Di sisa hari itu yang bisa aku pikirkan hanyalah kapan aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Dia mengatakan itu akan menjadi kejutan, dan ketika aku meninggalkan kantornya kupikir itu terdengar menarik. Tetapi ketika pulang dari kerja itu membuat sarafku menjadi gila.

Aku punya rencana malam ini untuk pergi ke klub dengan Tomochiin dan dua temannya yang baru aku kenal. Mungkin itu akan menjadi pengalih pikiranku dari semua yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Gaun ini membuatku terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?"

Aku berada di kamar mandi sedang memakai make-up saat Tomochiin masuk dan mengajukan pertanyaan. Aku ingat dia menanyakan hal yang sama ketika kami berada di Gangnam. Aku menatapnya di cermin. Ia mengenakan gaun ketat berwarna peach strapless yang panjang sampai dikakinya. Itu indah, tapi aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika dia sengaja menginjak tepinya. Pasti payudaranya akan menyembul keluar jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau terus menanyakan apakah kau terlihat seperti pelacur?"

Dia berbalik ke samping dan melihat profilnya di cermin.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti pelacur murahan."

"Kau tampak hebat. Tapi ada satu hal saja..." aku bercerita tentang hem dan dia bilang dia sudah memikirkan hal itu, dan jika itu terjadi, mungkin itu akan menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang malam.

"Itu akan jadi suatu merendahkan," kataku.

Aku selesai bersiap-siap, sementara berdebat dengan diriku sendiri apakah menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di kantor Kyuhyun pada hari sebelumnya. Terus terang, aku kagum dengan caraku menahan diri.

Tomochiin memberi tahu arah ke klub favoritnya saat aku menyetir, tempat yang disebut _Drais _terletak di atas W Hotel di Myeongdong Boulevard. Setelah berkunjung ke gangnam, aku agak siap untuk beraksi - cahaya, musik, orang-orang tampan berpakaian rapi dan, tapi ini merupakan level yang lebih tinggi. Ini adalah tempat terbagus di Seoul untuk nongkrong, di tempat itu ada sebuah restoran, kolam renang, dan klub malam. Di dalamnya, musik sangat keras, pencahayaannya memamerkan dinding merah, hitam, ungu, dan hijau. Kursi nyaman yang besar dan sofa di mana-mana. Orang-orang menari di bawah lampu lantai yang besar, lengkap dengan nuansanya. Orang-orang lebih banyak berada di tepi kolam renang.

Itu adalah malam yang indah. Dari sudut pandang dari atap Hotel W, aku memiliki perspektif yang sama sekali baru dari Seoul. Setidaknya dalam arti visual.

Kami akhirnya berjumpa dengan dua teman Tomochiin itu yang dia ingin kenalkan kepadaku - Jurina dan Fei. Mereka juga calon aktris, dan dalam waktu sepuluh menit aku mendengar mereka bicara lebih banyak tentang audisi dan agen dibandingkan yang Tomochiin dapatkan dalam sebulan aku tinggal bersamanya. Aneh.

Ketika mereka bicara tentang orang-orang terkenal yang mereka lihat di sini sebelumnya, nama Kyuhyun muncul.

"Omong-omong tentang setan," kata Jurina.

Kita semua melihat ke arah dia mengangguk ke suatu arah.

Sialan. Ada dia. Berdiri di area bar. Ia bicara kepada dua orang yang tidak kukenal, dan kemudian kami membuat kontak mata. Seringai lambat muncul di wajahnya dan ia mengucapkan kata: "_Surprise_."

Dan aku memang terkejut. Sebenarnya, bukan karena kata-kata itu. Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa lebih baik untuk menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan, napasku tertahan di tenggorokan, lututku pun jadi lemas, dan aku merasakan sensasi kesemutan di seluruh kulitku yang menyebabkan putingku menjadi keras dan denyutan yang samar diantara kakiku.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang orang itu," kata Jurina.

Tomochiin menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Aku sangat senang tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantor Kyuhyun sore itu.

Fei menyesap margarita. " katakanlah."

Ya, ceritakanlah, ujarku dalam hati. Mungkin aku perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang Kyuhyun sebelum aku membiarkan dia memberiku kejutan yang ia janjikan sebelumnya.

"Mata keranjang," kata Jurina.

Tomochiin menatapku, lalu pada Jurina.

"Kau pernah mendengar cerita akhirnya?"

Jurina mengatakan, "Tidak, tapi aku sudah mendengar banyak hal."

"Seperti apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bahwa dia sudah meniduri banyak aktris."

Tomochiin tertawa. "Oh, seram. Hei, Ini Seoul. Dia hot dan lajang. Tidak ada hukum yang menentang dia untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan."

Jurina berbalik ke Tomochiin. "Jangan katakan kau…"

"Tidak." Tomochiin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya melihat dia secara pribadi cuma sekali, sebenarnya." Dia menatapku.

"Kau?" Kata Jurina, melihatku dari atas dan ke bawah, seperti aku adalah seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan sampai dua kali dilihat Kyuhyun. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulanku.

Aku tidak repot-repot menjawabnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan dia bicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Fei mengaduk minumannya.

"Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan denganku. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh itu. Sialan." katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh, sialan." Mata Jurina membesar.

"Apakah dia...Yep. Dia datang ke mari."

"_Come to mama_," gumam Fei.

Tapi dia tidak datang ke arah Fei. Dia mendatangiku.

"Halo, Min." Dia mencium pipiku.

Aku berbisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mulutnya masih dekat telingaku. "Surprise..."

Fei dan Jurina menatapku, shock tampak terlihat di wajah mereka. Mereka menatap Tomochiin, yang mengangkat bahu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di punggungku.

"Apakah sejauh ini kalian semua bersenang-senang?"

Tomochiin dan teman-temannya mengatakan iya.

Aku tidak repot-repot memperkenalkan dia ke Fei dan Jurina. Kebencian mereka bagiku sangat jelas dari cara mereka menatapku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Kyuhyun menatapku, kemudian pada mereka.

"Ku harap kalian semua tidak keberatan ladies, tapi aku harus menculik Sungminnie untuk sementara waktu."

Ketiganya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Ketika kami sampai beberapa meter jauhnya, Kyuhyun bertanya siapa yang menyetir.

"Aku. Kenapa?"

"Kau harus memberikan kunci mobilmu untuk Tomomi."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar dia bisa pulang."

Aku tertawa gugup. "Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, tapi... kita mau ke mana?"

Dia menciumku ringan di bibir. "Ini kejutan, ingat?"

Aku mengambil kunci mobil dari tasku dan berjalan beberapa langkah kembali ke Tomochiin dan menyerahkan kuncinya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tak tahu."

Jurina dan Fei keduanya menatapku dengan mulut terbuka.

"Dia bilang dia punya kejutan bagiku," ujarku.

"Aku akan lihat nanti. Atau besok. Atau... kapanpun. "

Aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi, aku merasa seperti baru saja memenangkan putaran kejuaraan _catty girl playoffs_.

.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, kami berada di pinggiran kota Seoul, berjalan masuk kesebuah rumah besar. Pohon-pohon palem yang menghiasi halaman rumput, dan rumah itu diterangi oleh lampu yang bersinar dari atas tanah.

Kyuhyun membuka garasi, mematikan mesin mobil dan berkata, "

Aku tidak sabar untuk mengajakmu ke rumahku." Dia keluar dan membuka pintu untukku. Ketika aku berdiri, dia membawaku dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan ganasnya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat rumahmu. Ini terlihat indah."

"Itu bukan alasanku membawamu ke dalam rumah." Dia mengambil tanganku dan menuntunku ke dalam.

Kami masuk melalui pintu di garasi, dan mengarah tepat ke ruang tamu yang luas. Nuansanya gelap mulai dari dinding, lantai dan perabotan, nuansa cokelat dan merah, dengan kolam renang kecil yang bercahaya dari lampu di sekitar ruangan. Kantornya cerah dan terlihat modern, tapi rumahnya bernuansa hangat, sangat maskulin.

Sama seperti dirinya. Dan seperti caranya yang posesif ketika menciumku lagi saat kami baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tasku jatuh ke lantai. Kyuhyun membuka ritsleting di bagian belakang gaunku dan jatuh ke pergelangan kakiku. Aku melangkah keluar dari gaunku, dan menemukan diriku berdiri hanya menggunakan bra, celana dalam, dan sepatu.

"Kau punya cara untuk membuatku telanjang, Kyu."

"Aku suka ketika kau terekspos untukku."

Bibirnya menutup bibirku, lidahnya lahap menjelajahi mulutku.

Aku berhasil menarik diri sedikit.

"Bolehkah aku melihatmu?"

Dia mengerang dari dalam dadanya.

"Aku ingin kau melihatku. Terlanjangi aku."

Tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya dan dia berdiri di depanku, menunggu.

_Sialan_. Aku akan membuka pakaian Cho Kyuhyun dan melihat tubuh indahnya telanjang.

Aku mengangkat kemejanya, tanganku di bawah, merasakan otot-otot di perut dan dadanya. Aku membuka kancing kemejanya, menariknya bahunya dan menjatuhkan pakaiannya bersama dengan pakaianku di lantai.

Tubuhnya seindah seperti yang aku bayangkan. Dadanya yang lebar, ditutupi oleh kulit putih pucat. Aku meletakkan tanganku membelai dan merasakan betapa keras dadanya.

Ketika aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun, aku melihat matanya membara dengan intens. Aku terus menatap matanya saat aku menurunkan tanganku ke perutnya dan menemukan sabuknya. Mendengar denting logam saat aku melepaskan gesper itu seperti denting peringatan: _Kau akan segera menyentuh kejantanannya_...

Dan begitulah yang kulakukan. Tanganku menyelinap di bawah pinggang boxernya dan sebelum aku tahu, jariku sudah menyentuh pangkal ereksinya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk membungkusnya dalam genggaman, dan merasakan seberapa besar miliknya.

Tangan Kyuhyun membelai sisi wajahku, dan ia menarikku ke mulutnya. Sebuah ciuman panas membakar diikuti tanganku yang mengeeksplorasi panjang ereksinya. Kulit selembut beludru, menyelubungi kejantanan terkeras dan terbesar yang pernah kurasakan. Sebuah gelombang kegairahan meledak dalam diriku saat kusadari bahwa aku adalah obyek yang menyebabkan kegairahannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Min, sentuhanmu begitu sempurna."

Dia menciumku lagi saat ia melepas bra-ku. Payudaraku terasa berat dan ia menangkup masing-masing di tangannya, menggosok putingku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku mencium lehernya dan turun dari dada ke perut, kemudian berlutut. Aku membuka ritsleting celananya dan menurunkan bersama dengan boxernya. Aku pertama kali melihat kejantanannya. Itu panjang dan besar, mencuat lurus dan berkedut dengan semangat. Sepertinya aku melihat itu selama beberapa menit, tapi aku tahu itu hanya beberapa detik. Ketika aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku ia menyentuh bahuku dan mendesakku untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun membungkus tangannya di pinggangku.

"Aku ingin kau di sofa." Dia mengangkatku dengan mudah dan melangkah ke arah sofa, menurunkanku hingga berbaring di sofa.

"Aku sudah sangat ingin merasakanmu sepanjang hari," katanya, mencium leherku, dadaku, berhenti di masing-masing puting dan membuat lingkaran dengan lidahnya. Puncak putingku mengeras karena gerakannya.

Kyuhyun sedang berlutut di lantai saat aku melirik sambil berbaring di sofa. Dia menarik celanaku turun kaki dengan cepat, hampir menghentak, dan pada saat itu aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia merobek celana dalamku sekalipun.

Dia mengangkat kakiku dengan salah satu tangannya yang besar, tangan yang kuat memegang pergelangan kedua kakiku, dan melepaskan sepatuku.

Dia menjilati kedua betisku, kemudian turun belakang lututku, di mana hampir menggelitik sedikit, tapi ini terlalu panas untuk menggelitik. Dibagian bawah pahaku, mencium, mengisap... berhenti di sana, mengisap...

_Apakah dia memberiku tanda di bagian belakang pahaku? Menandaiku? Whoa_.

Ketika kakiku terpisah, dia menempatkan salah satu kakiku di atas bahunya. Dia mendorong keluar kakiku yang lain, jauh, menyebarkan diriku terbuka lebar sama seperti yang ia lakukan di sofa kantornya.

"Aku suka kalau kau begitu terbuka bagiku," katanya, menggemakan pikiranku.

"Kyu..." Suaraku melemah. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan.

Dia mencium bagian dalam masing-masing pahaku, berlama-lama sedikit disalah satunya, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan giginya menyeret sepanjang kulitku. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakiku, lidahnya membelai sepanjang lipatan basah.

Kyuhyun menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk membukaku, mengekspos clitku yang sudah begitu terangsang kepadanya. Ketika lidahnya bersentuhan dengannya, aku ingin tetap seperti itu untuk sementara waktu, mungkin berjam-jam, mungkin berhari-hari... Aku hanya tak ingin dia berhenti.

Pinggulku bergoyang bersama dengan sentuhan lidahnya yang membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar clitku, tubuhku membuat gerakan dalam arah yang berlawanan, menciptakan gesekan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhku memohon untuk di sentuh dan Kyuhyum memberiku semua yang ku bisa terima.

Aku menjadi gila oleh suara yang dia ciptakan, erangan dan hampir menggeram dalam kenikmatannya sendiri, kenikmatan itu berasal dari usahanya memuaskanku.

"Kyu, aku begitu dekat..."

Aku merasakan napas panasnya padaku saat ia bicara sambil menjilat.

"Ayo klimakslah. klimakslah dalam mulutku. "

"Jangan berhenti."

Aku menggeliat bersamaan dengan belaian lidahnya, orgasme menyentak melalui tubuhku. Otot perutku meregang, berhenti, berulang-ulang, dan tubuhku bergetar saat aku melemparkan kepalaku di atas bantal dan meneriakkan namanya.

Dia mengerang, menambahkan getaran saat lidahnya membelai, dan orgasme meningkat mengguncang melalui setiap inci dari tubuhku.

Ketika orgasme itu mereda, Kyuhyun terdiam di tempat, mencium paha dalamku. Setelah beberapa saat, ia bergerak di atasku, mulutnya segera akan mengaitku. Aku merasakan kelaparan dalam ciumannya - mendalam, bergairah, penuh keinginan, kebutuhan.

Dia berlutut di antara kakiku dan merobek paket foil dan memegang kondom. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana ia menggulirkannya di sepanjang ereksinya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak di telingaku. _**Aku ingin lebih. Aku butuh lebih**_**.******

Kepalaku berguling ke satu sisi ketika ia meletakkan tangannya samping sofa. Ia memberi bantal untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang kuat. Lenganku hanya di atas kepalaku. Kyuhyun meraih kedua tanganku dengan satu tangan, memegang pergelangan tanganku bersama-sama seperti yang ia lakukan dengan pergelangan kakiku, menjepitku di sofa.

Aku melihat wajahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, hidungnya mengembang, dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku dengan nafsu. Aku berada di bawah kendali seorang pria yang berniat mendapatkanku, memilikiku secara seksual, menuju pelepasannya sendiri.

"Siap, Min?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagus, karena aku akan bercinta denganmu."

Aku merasakan kepala kejantananya menyentuh di antara lipatanku. Dia mendorong sedikit dan aku menerima satu inci pertama atau lebih.

"Kau begitu ketat."

"Uh huh..." nada suaraku menjadi tinggi lagi. Kyuhyun memiliki cara untuk membuatku terdengar seperti diriku yang bukan biasanya.

Dia masuk sepenuhnya dalam satu dorongan keras, membuat kepalaku kembali ke bantal, saat punggung dan leher melengkung, menerima semua miliknya dalam diriku, aku merasakan twinsball-nya menempel kulitku.

_Aku terkesiap_. Kyuhyun begitu keras, begitu besar, begitu dalam, aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih lagi tanpa mencapai orgasme dengan cepat.

Mulutnya dileherku dan aku merasa bibirnya mengisap kulitku, dan lidahnya menjilatiku dan dia menyebut namaku lagi dan ditarik kembali, hampir semuanya keluar, kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam diriku dengan dorongan yang panjang.

Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah dikendalikan seperti ini sebelumnya saat berhubungan seks, belum pernah seorang pria memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menguasaiku seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Mungkin ada aspek yang tak nyaman atau bahkan menakutkan, tapi Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan keahlian yang tinggi. Benar-benar memegang kendali, dan benar-benar fokus pada kenikmatan kami berdua.

Pinggulnya bergoyang maju mundur, kemudian bergerak hampir seperti gerakan melingkar, kejantanannya mengisiku dan menyentuh setiap bagian dari intiku yang membengkak.

"Kau terasa begitu nikmat," geramnya.

Dia menundukkan kepala ke dadaku dan mengambil puting ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengisapnya dengan dalam dan lembut, tapi kemudian merapatkan bibirnya, menggoda dan menarik putingku hingga benar-benar berubah menjadi keras. Kyuhyun memandangnya, menjilat, dan kemudian memberikan perhatian yang sama dengan putingku yang lain.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya padaku dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan merasa lengannya yang keras. Tangannya menopang berat badannya saat ia menghunjamku dengan lebih keras. Kyuhyun nyaris garang saat ia menghunjamku. Napasnya berubah semakin dalam dan pendek.

Dia memberiku kenikmatan saat dia juga memberi kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku ingin dia klimaks dan mendapat orgasme terbaik yang pernah ia alami.

Dia menciumku lagi, mengambil lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian mengisapnya. Kenikmatan itu meningkat dan aku mulai membuat suara-suara kecil di dalam mulutnya, yang membuat pinggulnya bergerak dengan kekuatan yang lebih.

Aku merasa kejantanannya berdenyut, berdenyut semakin dekat untuk mencapai klimaks. Tanganku mengepal erat di lengan atasnya dan aku merasa otot-ototnya berubah menjadi lebih menegang. Aku mendongak dan melihat dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lalu ia melihatku lagi, mengambil bibirku dalam ciuman liar.

"Aku akan keluar di dalam dirimu, Min."

Aku belum pernah disetubuhi seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah memiliki seorang pria yang begitu bertekad untuk bercinta seperti ini. Belum pernah ada seorang pria bicara denganku dengan begitu manis dan begitu kotor pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku belum pernah begitu terangsang seperti sekarang dan itu membuatku ingin memberikan apapun yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Apa kau menginginkannya?" Ia menghela napas.

"Ya, keluarlah. Aku- sangat ingin kau klimaks."

Sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia benar-benar mengambil napasku, secara harfiah. Aku tersentak dan bergetar saat aku mulai merasakan orgasme lain muncul dalam diriku dari titik di mana kejantanan Kyuhyun yang keras itu bergesekan denganku dalam irama yang sempurna.

"Damn..." Suaranya rendah dan mendesah.

Aku merasa dia menegang. Sodokannya melambat nyaris berhenti. Lalu ia kembali masuk ke dalam diriku, sangat dalam, dan mengerakkan pinggulnya penuh semangat saat ia memompa benihnya masuk ke dalam kondom.

"Ya Tuhan, Min~" katanya saat ia klimaks.

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya ketubuhku dan memelukku erat-erat. Aku menyukai berat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku, kelelahannya akibat nafsu yang kuat atas diriku.

Kami berbaring seperti itu selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian Kyuhyun merubah posisinya sehingga aku berbaring di samping tubuhnya di sofa besar dan lebar, dengan lenganku melintang di dadanya dan kepalaku bersandar padanya, menatap kearah wajah pria yang begitu mendambakanku.

Kami bersantai di sofa selama sekitar tiga puluh menit, memikirkan apa yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Itu menakjubkan." kata Kyuhyun.

"Yang terbaik."

Aku tidak berbohong. Itu memang seks terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, tidak diragukan lagi karena dia menjadi pria paling seksi yang pernah tidur denganku, dan cara dia melakukannya, mengambil kendali, menguasaiku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, tapi apa yang akhirnya terjadi adalah mengejutkan.

"Apakah kau siap?" Katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Itu tergantung. Aku harus membersihkan diri dari apa yang baru saja kita lakukan." aku tertawa, dan dalam beberapa detik, aku menyesalinya.

"Kau bisa istirahat di jalan. Aku akan memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja."

Apa? Dia akan mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak mau bertanya mengapa, dan merasa lebih dari kewalahan, aku mungkin tidak dalam kerangka berpikir yang benar untuk percakapan ini. Di atas semuanya, apa yang akan kulakukan? Memohon padanya untuk membiarkanku menginap?

Kami nyaris tidak bicara di dalam perjalanan kembali ke pusat Seoul. Semakin lama kita berada di dalam mobil, semakin aku merasa sakit hati, dimanfaatkan, dan murahan. Aku bertanya-tanya di mana namaku akan berada di daftar nama wanita lain yang ia bawa pulang, begitu menggebu-gebu, dan kemudian dilupakan.

Ketika kami sampai ke tempatku dia berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu."

"Tidak, kau tak perlu lakukannya...Sungguh." aku mengambil tasku dan meraih pegangan pintu.

"Min, tunggu sebentar." Dia meraih tanganku dan membawanya ke wajahnya. Dia mencium punggung tanganku .

"Terima kasih untuk malam yang luar biasa."

Aku berhasil mengeluarkan senyum palsu terbaikku yang ku bisa dan cepat keluar dari mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku berjalan di jalan setapak, sampai ke pintu, memasukkan kunci di lubangnya... tanpa berbalik untuk melihat dia duduk di sana didalam mobilnya. Butuh kemauan yang keras untuk melakukannya, aku tak tahu aku memilih untuk melakukan itu.

Aku melangkah masuk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku memandang diriku di cermin dan air mata mulai mengalir.

_**Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh? Begitu mudah tertipu? Kenapa aku membiarkan pertahananku bobol? Kenapa aku membiarkan seorang pria menggunakan dan mengontrolku seperti itu? Sial! Aku tahu aku bisa lebih baik dari itu**_**!****  
**  
Semua pikiran negatif yang dulu aku punya, setelah Siwon, datang bergemuruh kembali ke pikiranku. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi malam itu, sama seperti aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena membiarkan diriku menjadi begitu rentan terhadap Choi Siwon.

Apa yang Siwon lakukan jauh dari apa yang Kyuhyun baru saja lakukan padaku, tapi itu semua karena aku membiarkan diriku menjadi rentan terhadap sesuatu yang selalu penuh dengan bahaya, yang membuatnya seolah-olah terlihat kuat, tapi aku tidak siap untuk melakukannya lagi, dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku begitu emosional dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Mungkin Tomochiin masih terjaga, dan dia akan membiarkanku melampiaskan frustrasiku. Dan mungkin akan menjadi "Aku bilang juga apa" untuk kuhadapinya, tapi pada saat itu aku tak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin sendirian.

Ketika aku sampai ke kamarnya, aku menemukan bahwa dia tidak ada di sana.

Bagus. Aku sendirian.

Aku berpikir untuk menelpon Heechul, tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu pagi di si di Seoul, dan benar-benar larut malam di Busan. Tidak mungkin aku akan meneleponnya. Mungkin itu pilihan terbaik bahwa aku tidak bisa bicara dengan kakakku sekarang.

Akibat kelelahan fisik dan emosional aku tertidur dengan cepat, terima kasih Tuhan. Aku butuh istirahat.

Apa yang aku tidak butuh adalah mimpi: _Aku berdiri dengan punggung menempel ke dinding, dan dia telah menyudutkanku. Dia memunggungiku, dan yang aku bisa lihat adalah siluet tubuhnya, berdiri sekitar dua meter di depanku. Aku tak punya jalan keluar. Tubuhku bergetar dengan rasa takut. Adrenalin mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku. Aku bisa mencoba untuk berlari, tapi aku tahu dia akan menangkapku. Aku melihat siluet bahu kanannya naik dan ditarik kembali. Kemudian hal yang lebih menakutkan yang pernah kulihat: lengannya telah mengepal siap menghantam, sejajar dengan wajahku_.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun, bersyukur bahwa itu hanya mimpi, bahwa aku belum terkena pukulan, dan kerusakan yang dilakukannya adalah saat aku berbaring di sana berendam dalam keringat dingin.

Sialan Kyuhyun.

Tidak, aku yang sialan karena membiarkan kewaspadaanku turun dan membiarkan orang lain masuk ke zona amanku.

Orang-orang mengatakan aku telah memasang dinding pembatas setelah insiden dengan Siwon. Tapi apa yang mereka tidak tahu adalah bahwa itu lebih dari dinding. Ini sebuah benteng. Ada selokan di sekitarnya, dan air bawahnya diisi dengan buaya. Ada jembatan dengan kabel yang akan menyala dengan semburan api besar jika seorang pria mencoba untuk menyeberanginya.

Jadi bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke dalam benteng pertahananku?

Aku melepaskan sprei tempat tidur yang basah, dan menanggalkan pakaianku. Aku berbaring kembali, telanjang, telanjang di tempat tidur, dan untungnya kantuk datang sekali lagi...kali ini tanpa mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari, masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya Tomochiin, tapi mobilku ada di sana. Aku sudah berharap dia akan membiarkanku meluapkan semua pada dirinya.

AKu tidak melihatnya selama sisa akhir pekan. Aku mengirim sms padanya beberapa kali, tetapi tidak mendapat balasan. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menelepon Heechul dan menceritakan semuanya. Dan ketika Minggu bergulir aku selalu menelepon orang tuaku - aku tidak merasa butuh bicara dengan mereka. Aku mengirim email sebagai gantinya, pura-pura flu dan sakit tenggorokan, dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bicara. Ayahku menulis kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, menyampaikan pesan ibuku tentang resep obat untuk sakit tenggorokan. Aku merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa bicara dengan mereka saat itu. Aku tidak punya pilihan.

Aku menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian saja, menonton hal-hal yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam daftar antrian Netflixku.

Di satu sisi, aku juga takut untuk menghadapi hari Senin. Kutahu aku tidak bisa bolos bekerja, tak peduli betapa aku ingin menghindarinya, tapi terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dan akan membuat Jokwon bertanya padaku tentang hal itu. Dari sisi baiknya bahwa aku memiliki sesuatu selain dari streaming film yang harus aku fokuskan, dan tidak berpikir tentang betapa bodohnya aku telah melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan Kyuhyun.

Jokwon memanggilku tak lama setelah aku membuka kantor dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan keluar seharian. Aku menarik napas lega. Aku bisa kembali dengan mudah ke pekerjaanku selama satu hari.

Aku akhirnya bisa berhubungan dengan Tomochiin kembali ketika makan siang dengan menu salad di mejaku.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Oke."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun?"

Air mata telah terjatuh dan aku mengatakan padanya semua cerita malam itu.

Ketika aku selesai dia berkata, "Dasar bajingan, Lihat, ini apa yang sudah kubilang padamu agar kau waspada."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Aku tidak ingin dikuliahi.

"Dan dia tidak meneleponmu sepanjang akhir pekan?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, lupakan dia," katanya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan kerja dengan dia, tapi hanya sampai di situ saja."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tomochiin bertanya, "Jadi...apakah itu nikmat?"

Aku menghela napas. "Terbaik malah."

Dia tertawa kecil. "

Oke, jadi kau hanya mengingat itu sebagai seks terbaik yang pernah kau rasakan dan lupakan. Hidup harus terus berlanjut di kota ini."

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang akhir pekan lalu?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku bertemu dua orang cowok..." Dia melanjutkan untuk menceritakan kisahnya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan dua pria, lengkap dengan rincian cabul dari threesome pertamanya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Ujarku.

"Tidak."

"Sialan. Dan kupikir kau sedang bekerja dan aku terus berpikir bahwa aku hanya tidak ketemu denganmu atau ada sesuatu yang lain." Itu tidak benar-benar apa yang aku pikir. Bagaimana aku tidak ketemu dia diantara jam kerjanya? Aku mulai tahu bahwa Tomochiin memiliki semacam gaya hidup liar dan cukup unik. Dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya bahwa gaya hidupnya tidak berhubungan dengan bekerja di sebuah restoran dan pergi ke audisi. Tapi aku tidak mau ikut campur. Belum saatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kami tidak bicara lagi tentang hal itu sepanjang sisa minggu. Aku hanya melihatnya pada Rabu malam, dan hanya beberapa menit ketika aku beranjak ke tempat tidur saat ia sampai di rumah.

Aku menelepon orang tuaku selama beberapa menit pada hari Selasa untuk membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa kondisiku lebih baik, bekerja, dan segala sesuatu akan baik-baik saja. Heechul kebetulan berada di sana ketika aku menelepon dan kami bicara selama beberapa menit.

Dia merendahkan suaranya pada satu saat dan berkata, "Aku bertemu Siwon di pom bensin."

Mendengar namanya disebut aku menggigil sampai ketulang dan membawaku kembali pada gambaran dari mimpiku yang kualami akhir pekan lalu.

"Aku bahkan tak ingin tahu."

"Well," katanya, "dia ingin tahu kabarmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Ada jeda. kemudian hening.

"Hee? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Aku bertanya, nada tegas dalam kata-kataku.

"Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau pindah ke Seoul."

"Uh huh. Dan?"

Aku mendengar pintu ditutup, dan kemudian terdengar seperti angin bertiup di telepon. Heechul sepertinya pergi keluar untuk menghindar dari jangkauan pendengaran orang tua kami.

"Maafkan aku," katanya.

"Aku tahu itu bodoh. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja, dan bahkan lebih baik, tanpa dia. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa seperti sampah."

Aku mengertakkan gigiku.

"Jika ia menelpon ke sini-"

"Dia tak akan mencari tahu di mana kau bekerja. Seoul sangat besar, kan?"

Aku bersandar di kursiku. Aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal ini.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Tapi," kataku.

"Aku ingin si brengsek itu tahu bahwa aku tidak hancur tanpa dia. Ini satu-satunya rasa...kemenanganku atau semacamnya, kau tahu?"

Kami melewarkan masalah it udan dia menceritakan padaku tentang bayinya dan hal-hal lain yang terjadi di kota kecil kami. Untuk pertama kalinya, dan agak aneh, aku merasa sedikit bernostalgia. Tidak benar-benar rindu dengan rumah. Belum saatnya. Kupikir itu hanya sebuah fantasi pelarian yang mudah untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku belum benar-benar menyesuaikan dengan keramaian dan hiruk pikuk Busan dan Seoul. Hanya rindu kesederhanaan dan ketenangannya saja.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Author's note :

yihaaaaaaaaa~ Back again XD Kalo remake aja cepet yak XDDD

Huaaa~ Terima kasih buat yg udah baca, dan komentarnya sangat saya hargai XD  
ini lebih dari 9.700 words XDd

Dan sepertinya chapter depan tamat :D

Buat yg bingung sama tulisannya, saya mohon maaf, ini diambil dari novel aslinya, terjemahan pula, jadi harap maklum kalo bahasanya rada2 aneh dan sulit dipahami, saya hanya merubah beberapa bagian yg penting – yg menurut saya harus dirubah- dan nama dari masing2 karakter, saya juga udah berusaha merubah bahasa yang aneh dan kelewat baku.

Jadi buat yang tanya ini kok beda dengan FF asli saya yg lain, sudah jelaskan maksud kenapa? :D

Gimana nc-a? Hahaha, iya ini novel emang hot gila nc-nya, ini masih belum ada apa2nya XDDD *ketauan mesum*

Um... untuk seri Fade into you saya putuskan untuk tetap post disini sampai tamat, tapi pas seri Fade into me (Sekuel pertama ) nanti saya pindah ke wp. Saya memang berencana untuk menghidupkan lagi wp yg udah lama terbengkalai ToT

Buat yang tanya WAT/ SL atau FF sya yg on going laiinya, didoain aja biar saya cepet2 bisa publish ya, saya kerja dari pagi sampe malam, lembur malah -_- Karena lg libur kuliah saya ambil part time, saya aja ngeremake ini FF tengah malam lo ;O;

Saya bener2 ga ada waktu T^T

Tapi tenang aja, saya janji tetap akan menamatkan semua FF saya, walau entah kapan itu akan terjadi *digeplak rame2* XDDD

Maaf saya belum sempat balas review TuT ini ngupdatenya tengah malam loh~ ;o;

Insya allah chapter depan saya bsa balas ya :D

Makasih buat yg udah review, fa, atau follow story nya, it means a lot guys :'*

#BiggKiss

Baiklah kalau begitu, Mind to RnR again? Makin banyak, maka semakin cepat saya mengaupdate *plak* XD

Gomawoyo yeorobunnnnnnnnnnnnn~ 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Fade Into You by Kate Dawes**

**Remake By me [ Akiyuerahime ]**

**Casts :** Cho Kyuhyun [ as Max Dalton ] | Lee Sungmin [ as Olivia Rowland ] | Park Hyomin [ as Jacqueline Mathers ]| Itano Tomomi [ as Krystal Sherman]| Choi Siwon [ as Chris Cooper ] | Jo Kwon [ as Kevin ]

**Rated **: M

**Chapter** : 3 [ END ]

**Warning** : GS | NC [ Sex activity ] | Typo and Misstypo

**Genre** : Romance | Angst | Drama

**Disclaimer** : Story line by Kate Dawes, i'm nothing T^T

**Note** : Remake ini saya buat karena kecintaan saya pada chara Max Dalton XD Dan berhubung saya banyak pekerjaan sehingga harus –kembali- mengundur pem-bublish-an FF saya yg on going, saya me-remake ini sebagai hiburan dan permintaan maaf saya T_T Jeongmal Mianhae, semoga teman2 bisa memaklumi kesibukan saya :'( Walau hanya re-make, semoga FF ini berkenan dan bisa diterima ^^

Saya bersedia membuat GS kembali karena ini merupakan FF Remake, bukan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, semoga readers mengerti maksud saya 8D

**- That XX [ G Dragon ] | For Once in My Life [ Michael Buble ] | Mind Trick [ Jamie Cullum ] –**

.

..

...

...

...

Tidak ada yang lambat atau sederhana tentang sisa akhir mingguku.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah Rabu, setelah bekerja, aku menemukan dua lusin mawar merah di depan pintu, bersama dengan kartu yang mengatakan:  
_**'Maaf Aku begitu sibuk. Memikirkanmu dan ingin bertemu lagi denganmu segera. Aku akan menelepon.' **__- CK_

Pikiran pertamaku adalah rasa syukur bahwa ia tidak mengirimkannya ke kantorku.

Pikiran keduaku adalah bagaimana mengatakan padanya aku hanya tidak siap untuk sesuatu yang begitu kuat, terutama sesuatu yang penuh dengan kemungkinan begitu banyak kekecewaan.

Aku telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak siap untuk berkencan. Aku juga tidak siap untuk menjadi partner seks. Dan aku benar-benar tidak - dan tidak pernah mungkin menjadi siap untuk hubungan dengan intensitas tinggi dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun.

Hati kecilku terus mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cukup cantik, cukup kaya, atau cukup berkelas untuk seseorang seperti Kyuhyun. Yang benar-benar menyedihkan adalah bahwa aku merasa seperti aku hanya cukup baik untuk orang seperti Choi Siwon. Dia telah membuktikan secara nyata padaku, dan sementara itu aku telah mampu melepaskan diri dari itu semuanya untuk sementara waktu dan menikmati rayuan dari Kyuhyun, aku ditarik kembali pada keyakinan menyerah pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya itu hal yang hampir mustahil untuk mengakui padanya, tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang tahu begitu ia mendengar bahkan hanya setengah cerita saja, dia mungkin akan pergi dalam sekejap mata.

Biarkan saja.

.

..

...

...

...

Dia menelepon sekitar jam 8:00 malam. Aku meletakkan beberapa pakaian di mesin cuci ketika teleponku berdering. Aku melihat ID pemanggil dan membiarkannya terekam masuk ke voicemail. Aku tidak mendengar ada peringatan voicemail, dan kemudian telepon berdering lagi.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menjawabnya.

"Hei, sayang." Dia menyapa.

_Sayang_? Aku mungkin pernah menganggap kata sayang sebagai istilah yang manis jika situasinya berbeda, dan seandainya aku tidak mengatakan pada diriku sendiri dalam hiruk-pikuk keraguan karena aku hanyalah menjadi petualangan terbarunya.

"Kyu,-"

"Sebelum kau mengatakan apapun, aku dalam perjalanan ke tempatmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sekitar sepuluh menit dari tempatmu. Kupikir aku akan mampir."

"Seharusnya kau menelpon terlebih dulu," kataku.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau tidak menjawab."

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

Persetan. Aku mungkin tidak siap untuk bicara, tapi cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi. Dan karena ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, itu tampaknya akan terjadi lebih cepat.

.

..

...

...

...

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sama seperti yang ia janjikan, Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu apartemenku.

Ketika aku membukanya, entah bagaimana ia tampak lebih baik daripada dia sebelumnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya alam bawah sadarku yang mengingatkan apa yang akan aku lakukan, memberitahu pria tampan dan kaya ini bahwa ia harus menjauh dariku, karena aku tidak bisa menghadapi rasa cemburu, ketidakpercayaan, dan keraguan.

Dia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dengan kemeja biru berkancing. Sederhana. Bersahaja. Tapi sialan, pakaiannya itu begitu seksi untuknya. Satu tangannya di kusen pintu, yang lain di belakang punggungnya, posisinya terlihat santai.

Setelah dia menelpon, aku bergegas ke kamarku dan mengganti celana olahraga usang dan t-shirtku, kembali ke pakaian yang kukenakan untuk bekerja hari itu. Ini mungkin terlihat konyol, berusaha untuk tampil sebaik mungkin dan tidak ingin dia melihatku begitu santai, saat ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kami berdekatan satu sama lain dan santai. Mulai saat ini, semuanya hanyalah tentang bisnis. Dan itulah mengapa aku memakai pakaian profesionalku.

"Siap untuk bekerja?" Katanya dengan riang.

Aku memaksa tersenyum.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Aku bergeser ke samping dan ia melangkah di ambang pintu.

"Kata-kata itu tidak pernah berarti baik."

Saat ia bergerak melewatiku, Dibelakang punggungnya, Kyuhyun membawa sebotol wine.

Bagus. Dia datang ke sini berpikir bahwa kami akan minum beberapa gelas wine, jadi lepas kendali, dan melakukan hubungan seks.

"Kesukaanmu," katanya.

Aku menatap winenya untuk beberapa detik tapi tidak bergerak untuk mengambilnya.

"Apa yang salah, Ming?"

Aku menatap lantai.

"Mari kita duduk."

Dia mengikutiku ke dalam ruangan. Aku duduk di kursi dan Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Ia meletakkan botol wine di atas sebuah majalah di meja tamu.

"Bahkan tidak mau duduk di sampingku?"

"Kyuhyun...Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Jika itu adalah waktu yang tidak tepat-"

"Tidak." desahku, menjatuhkan kepalaku ke tanganku. _**Bernapaslah, Min. Kumpulkan kekuatan dan selesaikan ini**_**.**

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kita. Apa yang kita lakukan. Maafkan aku." kata-kataku keluar seperti gerutuan yang terbata-bata.

"Apakah ini tentang malam itu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi bukan tentang seksnya. Itu tentang pengusiranmu."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu pergi."

"Kyu, kumohon. Biarkan aku selesaikan."

"Maaf. Teruskan."

Aku menarik napas, pelan dan dalam.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi sejauh itu. Ini salahku. Aku seharusnya percaya pada naluriku." Aku menatap tanganku seolah-olah memeriksa kukuku. Kemudian menatap kembali padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu tentang aku. Aku punya beberapa...masalah di masa lalu, sebut saja begitu. Hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Aku belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan, atau berkencan, atau semua ini."

Kyuhyun bersandar di sofa dan meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala.

"Katakan padaku."

"Aku baru saja bilang padamu."

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," pintanya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalamnya. Rincian tidaklah penting."

Dia mencondongkan posisi duduknya dengan cepat, kemudian berjongkok dengan satu lututnya. Itu terlalu mirip seperti sebuah lamaran.

"Jangan," kataku, menggeser kembali ke kursiku.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di lututku.

"Kita semua punya masalah di masa lalu, Ming. Kau pikir aku pulang malam itu tanpa alasan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masalah di masa lalu. Aku memilikinya juga."

Aku menatapnya melalui air mata yang menggenang di mataku.

"Katakan padaku."

Dia memberiku setengah-senyum. "Aku bertanya duluan."

Aku tertawa.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," katanya.

"Dan aku akan mengatakannya dulu. Aku akan berbagi denganmu jika kau berbagi denganku."

"Oke."

Dia duduk di lantai, kakinya yang panjang diselonjorkan, dan bersandar di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku mempunyai banyak teman kencan. Semua urusan klise omong kosong di Seoul. Semua itu. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah ada orang di kota ini yang asli. Kurasa itu seharusnya tidak mengejutkanku bahwa semua orang di sini memainkan film mereka sendiri dikehidupan mereka. Apakah kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidak melakukan percakapan yang bermakna dengan seorang wanita?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku juga," katanya.

"Aku menyerah mencoba mengingat terakhir kali aku melakukannya. Bagian terburuknya adalah semua orang mengejar sesuatu. Peran dalam film. Uang. Terlihat tampil di atas karpet merah. Tidak peduli apapun itu, jika aku memilikinya, seseorang pasti menginginkannya, dan ada banyak wanita yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Aku telah memainkan permainan cukup lama. Ini tidak menarik lagi. Tidak ada tantangan, misteri, tidak ada asmara."

"Wow."

Dia bicara dengan penuh keyakinan seperti itu, ia hampir tampak marah tentang hal itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa yang aku sukai lagi," katanya.

"Membuat film? Tapi kau berada di puncak sekarang."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan aku merasa sedikit tolol, seperti aku melewatkan sesuatu. padahal aku punya.

"Itu adalah masalah yang sama sekali berbeda untuk waktu yang berbeda. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakannya."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu," kataku, sambil duduk di lantai di sampingnya. Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tahu. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hati pria ini?

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah bahwa sekarang kau tahu mengapa aku tidak membiarkan kau terlalu dekat denganku. Apa kau melihat ini seperti yang aku lihat? Apa yang kita lakukan sangat menakjubkan. Luar biasa sebenarnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih untuk bisa memiliki seseorang tinggal di tempat tidurmu untuk menginap."

"Aku melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi-"

"Tunggu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau tidak seperti gadis yang baru saja aku gambarkan. Aku tahu itu sekarang. Sialan, aku tahu saat itu. Tapi itu menjadi suatu tindakan refleks. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Dan aku minta maaf aku menghadapimu dengan cara seperti itu."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Aku ingin menciumnya, tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin dia menciumku. Dia tidak melakukannya.

"Sekarang," katanya.

"Bongkar masalahmu. Kita sudah sepakat."

"Aku tahu." Aku mengambil napas.

"Aku pernah punya hubungan dengan seorang pria selama tiga tahun, di Busan. Aku menuju ke jalan yang sama seperti ibuku dan kakakku - mencari pria yang tepat, menikah, punya anak. Aku menemukan orang itu, tapi ternyata ia menemukan gadis-gadis yang lain juga (berselingkuh)."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Lebih tepat tiga orang, ya ketiga-tiganya," kataku.

"Aku tahu tentang dua gadis yang pertama pada waktu yang sama. Sebelumnya aku membangun keberanian untuk berhadapan dengannya, aku menemukan tentang gadis yang ketiga. Saat itulah aku bilang ini sudah selesai, semua sudah berakhir."

"Itu tidak berjalan dengan baik," kata Kyuhyun, seolah-olah ia sudah tahu, tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa tahu. Dia hanya menduga-duga.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak baik sama sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat dia begitu marah. Aku tidak takut padanya, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat dia lagi. Aku berhenti berpergian keluar dengan teman-temanku karena kupikir aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Aku pergi ke mal dan gugup, berfikir bahwa ia akan berada di sana dan kami akan beradu argumen. Dia menelponku sepanjang waktu, meninggalkan pesan, SMS, cukup sering memintaku untuk memaafkannya. Satu malam Dia datang ke rumah kami, aku tinggal di rumah - dan ayahku harus memanggil polisi untuk menyingkirkannya. Ini menjadi semakin menakutkan."

"Penguntit."

"Yep, dia pun muncul di hari pertama aku di rumah ketika orang tuaku tidak ada. Aku di meja dapur membuat resume dan membaca surat. Seperti hari–hari biasanya. Dan kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dapur. Langsung masuk ke dapur melalui pintu yang mengarah ke halaman belakang."

Kyuhyun duduk ke depan, lebih dekat kepadaku.

"Ya Tuhan, Ming."

Akupun sedikit tersendat bicara tentang hal itu lagi. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di kakiku dan memberikan sedikit kekuatan, menghiburku dengan meremasnya.

"Jadi," kataku, berjuang menahan air mata.

"Ia mengatakan ia hanya ingin bicara dan aku menyuruhnya pergi. Dia menolak. Aku berdiri dan berteriak padanya untuk pergi, mengatakan padanya aku akan menelepon polisi. Saat itulah dia bergerak sekitar meja sebelum aku bahkan bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Dia mendorongku kedinding dan berkata - aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-kata-katanya, _**'Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau mencintai orang lain**__.' dan _menjawab_,__** 'Aku tidak mencintaimu.'**_ "

Alis Kyuhyun naik. Untuk sepersekian detik, aku berpikir betapa ini mengejutkannya. Dia adalah seorang penulis, seorang pecerita, pembuat film sukses, terpaku oleh ceritaku.

Aku ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini. Aku benci memikirkan hal itu, apalagi bicara tentang hal itu.

"Saat itulah ia mengepalkan tangannya, seakan ia ingin memukul wajahku. Ya Tuhan, aku melihat kemarahan di matanya...itu menakutkan. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku belum pernah melihat siapa pun seperti itu."

"Apakah dia memukulmu, Ming?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merosot jatuh tepat di depannya. Jatuh tepat ke lantai, menangis histeris. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu yang menghentikannya atau apa. Aku hanya terdiam di lantai dan setelah satu menit atau lebih, aku melihat sepatunya berbalik kemudian ia pergi. Berjalan keluar. Tidak mengatakan apapun."

Kyuhyun mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku.

"Kau adalah orang kedua yang mendengar ceritaku." Ucapku lagi.

Dia menundukkan kepala ke bahuku dan menciumnya. Lalu ia mendongak, menaruh jari di bawah daguku dan memalingkan wajahku mendekati wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ming."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak, ini masalah bagaimana aku bersikap malam itu."

"Oh, well, itu salahmu." Aku tersenyum.

Untungnya, Kyuhyun memiliki rasa humor dan menanggapi sarkasme ku dengan tenang.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian ia memiliki ide terbaik yang aku dengar setelah sekian lama.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu agar aku bisa tinggal di sini, atau meminta kau ikut pulang denganku. Aku akan pergi, dan besok aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan pergi kencan, kencan sesungguhnya, kencan pertama kita dan kita akan melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Memulainya kembali. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku menautkan lenganku di lehernya dan menariknya mendekat.

"Sempurna."

"Baik. Apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah pembicaraan ini? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kami berjalan ke pintu. Meskipun ini terasa agak sedikit aneh dengan dia meninggalkanku setelah kami telah terbuka satu sama lain pada suatu tingkat pembicaraan yang sangat pribadi, dan juga mendebarkan. Rencana kencan nyata dengan Cho Kyuhyun mengambil alih kesedihan yang kurasakan karena sudah menceritakan kisahku. Entah bagaimana, Kyuhyun tahu hal yang tepat bagi kami untuk langkah selanjutnya jika kami ingin sebuah kemajuan.

Dia berhenti di depan pintu, menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumku dengan manis.

"Satu lagi," kataku.

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan di sofamu pada malam itu, aku tidak yakin semuanya akan terasa baru lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk membalas ekspresi wajah menggodaku. Dalam nada paling seksi dia berkata, "Oh, kau tunggu saja."

Dan dengan itu, dia membuka pintu dan pergi.

Aku tidak yakin aku ingin menunggu. Aku punya perasaan lebih dengannya setelah percakapan kami barusan, dan tentu saja ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Aku ingin dia dalam diriku, mengisiku.

Aku butuh pengalihan, jadi aku memilih hal yang paling aku benci dan mulai mencuci. Aku membiarkannya menumpuk terlalu lama dan tugas ini menjadi alternatif terbaik dari pada duduk-duduk dan mengulang bayangan semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Tapi aku berharap Kyuhyun ada di sana.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian hatiku sedikit berdebar ketika aku mendengar ketukan di pintu. Apakah aku menghendaki dia untuk berbalik dan kembali? Apakah aku berharap melihat dia berdiri di ambang pintu, mengatakan dia ingin menginap malam ini?

Aku sampai ke pintu dan tidak bisa membukanya cukup cepat. Aku berhenti tepat sebelum membukanya, memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar di wajahku.

Aku membuka pintu dan debaran di hatiku berubah menjadi debar-debar menakutkan di telinga dan tenggorokan, tubuhku secara instan melawan dan bereaksi melihat Siwon yang berdiri di sana.

.

..

...

...

...

Apa yang rasanya berjam-jam sebenarnya hanya terjadi dalam beberapa menit. Ini hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja sampai ia berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku."

Hanya itu katanya. Aku berdiri di sana tertegun, mulutku kering, jantungku masih bergemuruh di dada. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dengar, Ming, aku tahu ini mungkin terlihat aneh-"

"Kau benar." Aku mencoba menutup pintu, tapi ia menahan dengan kakinya dengan sangat cepat. Aku segera meraih rantai pintu dan menguncinya. Itu bukan penghalang yang bagus, tapi itu satu-satunya pilihan yang aku punya saat ini.

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan memanggil polisi jika kau tidak pergi."

Dia tidak bergerak.

"Dengarkan aku, oke? Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Untuk menguntitku? Untuk membuatku takut karena hampir memukulku? _Untuk menguntitku sampai jauh-jauh ke sini_? Pergi. Selamanya!"

Aku mendorong pintu, mencoba untuk membuat dia menggerakkan kakinya, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Aku berkendara sejauh ini untuk bicara denganmu. Aku tak akan pergi sampai kau mau bicara padaku."

"Kau harus pergi," kata suara itu.

Melalui celah intip di pintu, aku melihat Siwon melihat ke kirinya.

"Kau siapa?"

Siwon tiba-tiba hilang. Dalam sekejap aku melihat tubuh Kyuhyun mendorongnya keluar. Aku membuka rantai pintu dan menjulurkan kepala keluar. Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada di trotoar. Kyuhyun lebih baik dari Siwon. Satu pukulan ke wajah dan Siwon tampak bingung.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari lantai, menarik bangun Siwon bersamanya. Kyuhyun menatapku.

"Cho Siwon, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Bagian depan kemeja Siwon di tarik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengguncang dan melemparkannya ke dinding, kemudian bergerak berdiri di depannya.

Aku mengintip di sudut sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Siwon mengatakan, "Kau mematahkan hidungku."

"Kau beruntung."

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan jika kau tidak meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Darah mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Sekali lagi, Siwon mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mematahkan hidungnya.

"Apakah kau mengerti?"

Siwon melihat tangannya yang berdarah.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tinjunya dan menarik kembali di belakang kepala.

"Apakah ini tampak akrab?"

Siwon menatapku. Aku terus melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau mengerti?" Ulang Kyuhyun.

Siwon bertanya, "Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun membuat gerakan seperti dia akan melakukan pukulan lagi, tapi urung dilakukannya.

Siwon meletakkan tangannya di depan.

"Baiklah. Ya tuhan! Aku akan pergi!" Siwon mulai berjalan pergi, berjalan mundur menuruni jalan setapak, seolah-olah takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun akan memukulnya dari belakangnya. Dia tak terlihat seperti seorang bully yang menakutkan.

Kyuhyun mengawasinya saat ia sampai di ujung trotoar, kemudian berjalan ke sana dan memastikan bahwa Siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan telah pergi.

Ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke pintu ia berkata, "Aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Aku melingkarkan lengan di lehernya dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia ada di sini?"

"Aku keluar ke tempat parkir dan melihat seorang pria duduk di mobil melihat kearah apartemen. Ketika aku melewatinya, aku melihat plat Busan. Mantan pacarmu adalah orang tolol, Ming."

"Aku bisa tinggal di sini. Kupikir dia tidak akan datang kembali setelah ini semua-"

"Tolong jangan berdebat denganku tentang hal ini. Aku ingin malam ini kau ada disisiku. Kemasi barangmu dan ikut denganku.

.

..

...

...

...

Selama perjalanan ke rumahnya, Aku baru ingat untuk memberitahu Tomochiin apa yang terjadi. Jika dia sendirian di apartemen aku harus menceritakan sedetail mungkin. Aku menutup telpon, ketika yang menjawab adalah voice mail. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika kami hampir sampai ke tempat Kyuhyun, aku meneleponnya lagi dan meninggalkan pesan, kemudian mengirim sms padanya untuk memastikan dia mendapatkan informasi.

Aku menceritakan pada Kyuhyun tentang betapa anehnya gaya hidup Tomochiin, menghilang selama berhari-hari, hampir tidak pernah pulang, dan ketika dia pulang dia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kyuhyun tidak begitu peduli.

"Yang penting, kau bersamaku."

Aku membungkuk dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya sampai kami tiba ke rumahnya.

Setelah masuk ia berkata, "Aku punya enam kamar tidur."

"Tidak perlu menyombongkan diri."

Dia tertawa.

"Aku tidak membual."

"Aku tahu."

Aku menyukai bahasa tubuhnya. Dia memberi tahuku bahwa aku bisa tidur di mana saja yang aku mau.

"Kau sangat sopan untuk memberikanku pilihan. Jadi apakah itu berarti aku bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Tentu saja."

Dalam salah satu pembicaraan kami, ia menyebutkan bahwa ia memiliki sebuah Home teater di rumahnya. Aku tertawa pada saat itu, dan dia bilang dia serius, itu memang teater yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi bisa memuat dua puluh orang dan di sanalah dia setiap hari untuk menonton film bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin melihat teater mini yang kau ceritakan."

Dia tersenyum, meraih tanganku, dan membawaku ke pintu tak jauh dari ruang kerja. Kami berjalan menuruni tangga dan disana ada sebuah teater mini.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menonton film," katanya.

"Tidak, aku punya sesuatu yang lain dipikiranku."

Kami berdiri di antara layar dan baris pertama kursi. Aku kembali ke layar, Kyuhyun menatapku, dengan kursi- kursi di belakangnya. Aku meletakkan tanganku di dada dan mendorongnya. Bagian belakang lututnya menyentuh kursi, dan dia duduk.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, seperti sedang mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah merasukiku. Atau dia tahu, dan gairahnya pun bangkit dan betapa aku sangat menginginkannya.

Aku berlutut di depannya.

"Ming..." Suaranya serak.

Aku menggeleng.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikanku."

Aku melepas sabuknya, membuka kancing celana, dan membuka ritsletingnya, sambil tetap membuat kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Aku suka melihat sensasi di matanya.

Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam boxernya dan merasakan dia semakin keras di bawah sentuhanku. Aku mengelusnya, merasakan itu semakin panjang dan keras. Dia keras dan hangat.

"Aku ingin kau, Ming."

Aku menggeleng.

"Uh-uh. Ini adalah balasan untuk sore itu di kantormu, Mister."

Aku menurunkan celananya dan membebaskan ereksinya. Kejantannya keluar dan tegak di depan wajahku, panjang dan keras, pembuluh darah terlihat membanjiri dan itu membuatnya begitu keras.

Tanpa menggunakan tangan, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengambil kepala kejantanannya dalam mulutku.

Kyuhyun mengerang.

Bibirku mengerut dan membelai kepala kejantannnya. Aku memegang ujungnya di mulutku dan membuat lingkaran kecil dengan lidahku.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya dan merasa getaran ketika ia mengerang dengan dalam.

Aku melepaskan kejantanannya dan lidahku berlari menuruni miliknya yang mengesankan, merasakan setiap kontur dari miliknya. Lidahku berlari dari sepanjang pangkal bawah, dan kemudian ke atas, ereksinya dibawah daguku dan menyentuh leherku. Aku menjilat ke sisi atasnya, kembali ke kepala, di mana aku memasukkannya kembali ke mulutku lagi dan menelan sejauh yang aku bisa.

"Ya Tuhan, Ming. Kau membuatku gila."

Aku mengerang ketika mempercepat isapanku. Kepalaku di pangkuannya dan aku merasakan tangannya lembut menangkup sisi kepalaku. Jari-jarinya menelusuri di sekitar tepi telingaku, membuat leherku menggigil, membuat putingku keras.

Jempol Kyuhyun berada di pipiku. Miliknya setengah masuk didalam mulutku, dan kepalaku terkulai dari sisi ke sisi, semacam gerakan memutar. Jempolnya pindah ke tepi mulutku, lalu menelusuri garis bibirku. Dia merasakan kejantanannya meluncur masuk dan keluar dari mulutku.

Aku mendongak dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O, matanya setengah tertutup di bawah kelopak berat dengan kabut kenikmatan, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang berbeda.

Tangannya melepaskan wajahku dan beristirahat di lengan kursi. Dia membaringkan sedikit punggungnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah sering melakukannya di sini," kataku, sambil membelai dia dengan tanganku. Aku sengaja mengatakan itu sebagai sebuah pernyataan, daripada dimaksudkan sebagai sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak pernah."

"Tidak pernah di sini, atau tidak pernah..."

Jawabannya keluar hanya seperti desahan napasnya

"Tidak pernah didalam sini."

Aku sedikit khawatir tentang aku tidak bisa memuaskan Kyuhyun, mengingat ia lebih tua dan jelas memiliki pengalaman lebih dariku. Pikiran bahwa aku bisa menjadi yang pertama bagi dia sungguh sangat mendebarkan.

Aku membawa miliknya kemulutku lagi.

"Tidak boleh pakai tangan," katanya.

Nada memerintah dalam suaranya sudah cukup untuk membuatku basah jika saja aku sudah begitu terangsang. Tapi sekarang semua ini tentang Kyuhyun.

Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pahanya. Kejantanannya berdiri bebas, mulutku menutupinya disekitar kepala bawahnya. Aku bisa merasakan tetesan pertama _pre-cum_nya.

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, membelai miliknya dengan bibirku dan lidahku. Aku suka bisa membuat dia bergerak seperti itu. Kejantanannya menjadi lebih keras, membengkak dalam menanggapi sensasi mulutku.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatannya, memutar-mutar lidahku di kepala miliknya saat ia mendorong masuk ke dalam mulutku, bibirku mengetat disekelilingnya.

Aku mendengar napas Kyuhyun jadi berat dan dalam. Aku mendongak dan melihat dia menatap tajam pada wajahku.

"Ming..."

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan intensitas lebih, kejantanannya tergelincir di lidahku. Aku bertekad untuk menarik setiap tetes kenikmatan darinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun di sisi kepalaku lagi. Jari-jarinya menyisir jauh ke rambutku.

"Aku hampir klimaks."

Aku sangat menginginkannya. Ingin merasakan, mencicipi, dan menelannya, seolah-olah itu adalah cara lain untuk mengalami kekuasaannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti menyodok. Aku merasa kejantanannya berkedut dan mulai berdenyut. Kemudian mengalirlah satu aliran sperma, dan aliran berikutnya.

"Ah, Tuhan..."

Aku menatap wajahnya, namun kepalanya mendongak ke sandaran kursi.

Dia terus datang, seolah-olah ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Cara tubuhnya bereaksi kepadaku, kata-kata dan suara saat dia bicara, setiap tanggapannya terhadap caraku membuatnya orgasme adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang bisa aku miliki malam itu.

Aku membersihkannya dengan lidahku, dan ketika selesai aku meletakkannya kembali ke celananya. Dia masih sedikit keras.

"Jangan dimasukkan," katanya.

"Kita belum selesai."

"Oh ya kita sudah selesai."

Dia menatapku bingung.

"Aku juga ingin memuaskanmu, Ming."

Aku menggeleng dengan senyum kecil di wajahku saat aku menutup ritsleting celananya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Aku bilang ini adalah balasan kecil untukmu atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku di kantormu."

"Kau tidak harus membalasnya, seperti yang kaukatakan."

"Aku tahu aku tidak perlu. Tapi aku menginginkannya." aku berdiri.

"Sekarang, ayo. Mari kita pergi ke atas."

Aku menyukai kenyataan bahwa ia ingin membuatku telanjang. Tapi apa yang lebih kusukai adalah mengetahui bahwa aku bisa memberikan padanya dan di saat yang sama aku juga bisa mengambil apa yang aku inginkan. Selain itu, aku tahu di lain waktu ketika kami berhubungan seks, mungkin ia akan meledakkan benakku.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibirku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria telah menciumku setelah mendapatkan _blowjob_. Dalam pengalamanku yang tidak banyak, pria tidak akan mendekati mulut seorang gadis setelah mereka klimaks di mulutnya. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda. Jadi sangat berbeda.

Aku harus melepaskan diri dari ciuman karena itu membawa resiko besar terhadapku dan mungkin aku akan bergairah karena godaannya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin ini semuanya hanya tentang dia.

"Mari kita pergi." Aku berlari melintasi lantai teater, seperti anak kecil, dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

Kyuhyun tepat di belakangku, dan berkata, "Kau membuatku takjub, kau tahu itu?"

.

..

...

...

...

Kemudian, saat aku naik ke tempat tidurnya, aku mulai khawatir tentang insiden dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun dan aku berbaring berdampingan, saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menggugatmu?" Tanyaku.

"Dia tidak akan berani."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau punya kekayaan...berapa jutaan dollar? Mengapa dia tidak akan berani?"

Jari Kyuhyun menelusuri pipiku.

"Semuanya akan terungkap. Dia tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk itu."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jika itu benar," kataku, "lalu mengapa kau bersikeras bahwa aku harus tinggal di sini bersamamu?"

"Itu hanyalah keputusan mendadak, dengan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Tapi sekarang lebih mudah karena besok kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang aku tahu belum pernah kau lakukan."

"Apa itu?"

Cho Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya. Ini akan membuang-buang waktu dan energi bahkan hanya untuk memulai menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat untuk akhir pekan," katanya.

"Kita akan mampir ke tempatmu di pagi hari dan mengambil apa pun yang kau butuhkan."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ini kejutan."

"Aku benci kejutan," kataku. "Maksudku, aku benci ketegangan."

"Ingat terakhir kali aku bilang aku punya kejutan?"

Ingat? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Dia membawaku pergi dan aku mendapatkan seks terbaik dalam hidupku malam itu.

"Segarkan ingatanku," kataku, pura-pura cemberut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Sangat lucu."

Dia tertidur sebelum aku. Aku memunggunginya dan ia memelukku dari belakang sangat erat. Aku mendengarkan napasnya yang dalam dan teratur. Aku lelah, tapi aku ingin tetap terjaga dan mengkristalkan perasaan ini selamanya dalam pikiranku.

_**Rasanya indah. Rasanya benar**_**.******

_**Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu**_**... **

.

..

**- END for Fade into You –**

..

.

Author's note :

Ok~ seperti janji saya, akhirnya chapter ini tamat (untuk seri ini) XDDDDDDD

Err~ Mungkin terasa gantung ya? Saya awalnya baca karya Kate Dawes juga mikirnya gt, hobi banged si mbak ngegantungin, eh taunya nongol sekuelnya XDDD

Seperti janji saya sebelumnya, saya akan mulai mem-postkan sekuel serial ini di Wordpress saya.

Alamatnya : .com

Tapi belum saya post sih, nanti jika sudah saya post akan saya iklankan(?) di sini XDDDv

Buat yang bertanya –lagi- kenapa tulisan saya seperti novel terjemahan. Waduh, capek juga ya jelasinnya, errr~ Maaf sebelumnya, saya rasa menjelaskan berkali-kali itu bisa terasa sangat menyebalkan #plak T^T

Tapi saya harus memaklumi ketidakmengertian/ kebingungan readerdeul, jadi yah, sekali lagi saya tegaskan, Ini memang merupakan Remake dari novel terjemahan karya Kate Dawes. Dan menerjemahkan novel tidak mudah chingudeul. Kalimat sastra itu rumit, banyak kata-kata yang malah terkadang sulit diterjemahkan secara harfiah.

Walau saya mahasiswi sastra inggris, tapi kemampuan inggris saya hampir sama dengan anak SD kelas 3 *pletak* -_-v

Makanya, saya numpang comot aja dari Portal Novel, ga ribet. Nah saya bertugas mengubah beberapa hal yang dianggap perlu, untuk penyesuaian cerita, chara dan tempat. Tetapi saya tetap tidak bisa mengubah chara asli masing2 pemeran, karena saya hanya bisa me-remake nama tokoh, namun tidak berhak mengubah karakter karena itu akan merusak keaslian cerita

Dan buat yang bertanya kenapa saya menggunakan OC, nah lo, saya ga make 1 OC pun loh disini.

Sedikit penjelasan saja ya mengenai tokoh yang saya pinjam namanya.

- Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul ( Super junior's members )

- Tomomi Itano and Jurina Matsui ( Akb48/ SKE48's members )

- Jo Kwon ( 2 AM's member )

- Park Hyomin ( T-ARA's member )

- Yoo YoungJae ( BAP's Member ) *Saya menggunakan Kim sebagai marganya dicerita ini*

- Wang Fei Fei ( Miss A's member )

Saya sedikit pantang menggunakan OC, karena terkesan err- yah, aneh. Maksudnya, saya tidak bisa membayangkan wajah orang yg tidak saya kenal sebagai chara FF saya, nah lo apalagi kalo pake chara sendiri, bisa muntah readers entar kkkkk~ XDv

Dan sekali lagi, saya Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat fans Tomomi Itano aka Tomochiin, saya juga fans dia kok~ Dia 1st oshimen saya di AKB48 sih XD #gatanyawoi  
Maaf karena kedepannya chara tomochiin mungkin akan lebih 'dahsyat' lagi -_-v dalam artian yang sedikit, errrr~ Kasar mungkin, mianhae, hontou ni gomenasai~ ;_;

Alasan saya menggunakan bias/oshimen sendiri sebagai chara yang mungkin sedikit 'binal', karena saya tidak ingin ada fanwar dengan fandom lain. Dalam artian, Kalau saya menggunakan bias orang lain, atau member GB yang sering dipakai dalam FF2 KyuMin (biasanya sebagai org ke 3) yang bukan bias saya, saya bermaksud menghindari pemikiran negatif tentang seberapa bencinya saya pada mereka -_-v Maaf saja, saya tidak mau fansnya ngamuk ke saya karena saya membuat bias mereka menjadi ... yah .. begitulah :p

Jadi saya pikir, lebih baik saya menggunakan bias sendiri untuk dihina sendiri dan dinikmati sendiri *triple plak* XDv

Dan kebetulan semua chara dalam FF Remake ini adalah bias saya dimasing2 grup XDDD

Huaaaaaaaaa~ Terimakasih buat yang udah ngikutin FF Remake ini dari awal hingga akhir, terimakasih yang tak terhingga buat yang sudah berkomentar, favorite bahkan mem-follow story-a, juga buat yang sekedar numpang baca aka Siders, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya chingudeul (m_m) #deepbow

Setelah saya melihat banyaknya komentar, dan waktu pembublish-an yang tidak memungkinkan (03.30 sekarang) Saya memohon maaf sekali lagi, maaf beribu maaf karena saya tidak bisa memenuhi janji untuk membalas review atau sekedar menyebutkan nama readersdeul T_T Hueee, ini benar2 tengah malam, dan mata saya sudah 5 watt. ;O;

Jeongmal mianhae readerdeul, saya mohon maaf sekali lagi ;_;

Maaf buat yang smsnya belum dibalas, saya lagi tidak punya pulsa #plakplok

Terima Kasih sudah membaca curhatan panjang ga penting ini XD

Maaf kepanjangan~ XDDD lol

Dan terakhir, Reviewnya boleh? ~ See you next time (^o^)/~


End file.
